Breathless
by Sesshy's Mistress
Summary: He could hardly recall the last time he had gazed into those familiar blue eyes. Even now as he stood watching her, he could hardly believe what his eyes were showing him. It was in that instant when their eyes met that he knew for certain it was her...
1. Chapter 1

**Breathless**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**Summary: He could hardly recall the last time he had gazed into those familiar blue eyes. Even now as he stood watching her, he could hardly believe what his eyes were showing him. It was in that instant when their eyes met that he knew for certain it was her-the same eyes, the same smile, the same face. It was all the same…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters**

**Note: Strictly a one-shot!**

**…**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

The suns morning rays burned down upon the busy city streets as wave after wave of people pushed and squeezed their way past one another. All of them were intent to make it to their destination before they were late for work, for school, or for some other important appointment. So was the average day of any Tokyo citizen. Two men dressed in fine suits were carefully making their way through the busy crowd during this particularly busy day. Their pale complexions and muddy red eyes were the only things that set them apart from everyone else that passed them.

"Remind me why we are here again, Sebastian?" The shorter of the two commanded. While no longer short in stature, he still stood a head shorter than his companion who was smiling down at him in a knowing way. "I assume it isn't simply another way for you to find humor in the affairs of humans?"

"Of course not," Sebastian's tone was one of mock offense as he placed a hand over his heart. "I'm surprised you would even consider that, young Master." The demons eyes flashed a bright red as the pupils dilated into slits, resembling a cat's eye. "You wished for me to anticipate the next location of the paranormal phenomenon that has been wreaking havoc for the past month. Based on the patterns of attack, it is safe to assume the next point of interest would lie here." He waved a gloved hand forward, motioning toward the city as a whole.

"You had best not be wasting my time, Sebastian," Ciel's tone was sharp as he addressed his demon subject through narrowed eyes.

"I wouldn't think of it," Sebastian smiled before turning his attention back towards the front. While much of the crowds had begun to disperse, there were still many more people on the streets, more than what Ciel or Sebastian were used to. Indeed, Tokyo was a busy and very large city. One could not help but wonder how difficult it would be to find their prey.

"Excuse me, pardon me, I'm so sorry!" A feminine voice called from over the crowd of people. Sebastian and Ciel's sharp eyes easily caught sight of a head of blonde hair, quite a contrast to the normal coloring of people whose origins were of Japanese descent. As the figure broke free of the main mass that blocked her way, Ciel was astonished to see a flash of familiar blue orbs before the blonde figure was quickly darting between he and Sebastian.

Her long hair was held in a strange style, and the long lengths that trailed behind her in the wind tickled his face. Ciel found himself stopping to stare at her retreating figure. Sebastian stopped as well to watch his master who seemed transfixed with something he could not see.

"Young Master?" Sebastian leaned towards him in concern.

"It's her…" Ciel whispered as his body began to move on its own. He started walking in the same direction as the girl, ignoring the cries of Sebastian who gave chase. The large crowd of people filling the streets had been bothersome before, but now they truly angered him. His eyes flashed red as he picked up his pace, intent on finding the one with those painfully familiar eyes. Ciel was running through the crowd, pushing people out of the way as he searched for the blonde hair; however, it was too late. The girl was fast and she had evaded him completely.

When Ciel finally came to a stop, his breathing was labored and his eyes continued to glow a bright red. His hair hung over his eyes in defeat, partially shielding his intense gaze which would otherwise draw unwanted attention to himself. Sebastian quickly caught up with him in mere moments. A hand was placed on Ciel's shoulder in concern and as a restraint.

"Young Master?" Sebastian repeated. Ciel shrugged off Sebastian's hold and then turned to the other being.

"I order you to find a girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes," Ciel demanded, and the command activated the seal that was still in effect, even after his rebirth as a demon. Sebastian's body stood erect. Pupils dilated and a smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

"Yes, Master," Sebastian placed a hand over his demonic heart and gave a curt bow before phasing out of sight, leaving Ciel alone with his thoughts.

**…**

Tokyo, Japan, the largest metropolitan area of the world, was vast in both size and numbers. Ciel had expected the delay, especially given the rarity of a blonde within the city. It took Sebastian an hour to return to the room of which the two had reserved for themselves. When he had returned, Sebastian held several objects in his hands. Many of which were clippings of news articles from local papers. There were also several pictures.

"I have gathered all information on local citizens with blonde hair and blue eyes," Sebastian neatly laid all of the articles that he had gathered upon the table. They sat neatly in front of Ciel while Sebastian moved to prepare tea for his young Master.

Meanwhile, Ciel shifted through everything that Sebastian had brought to him. He raised an eye at the many articles of strangely dressed women who defended the city. He noticed, however, that the pictures were never able to capture the face of these women. There did appear to be two blondes, though. Tossing the papers aside, Ciel proceeded to sort through the photographs. There were not many, only a couple of dozen, and it was easy enough to sort through them all and find the one that he wanted.

"Her," Ciel held the photo up so that Sebastian could inspect it. "I want you to find all the information you can on this girl and bring it to me. I don't care how long it takes. Get it done." Ciel tossed the photo to Sebastian who caught it effortlessly.

"Tsukino, Usagi," Sebastian read the name on the back of the photo. His eyes ran over her physical attributes. "For a human, she is quite attractive." He sent his charge an amusing look; however, Ciel's gaze was hard and focused. Sebastian's young Master was in no mood for joking. Settling the picture within his coat pocket, Sebastian quickly prepared tea for his charge before leaving to fulfill his latest orders.

**…**

Usagi adjusted the ear phones of her iPod before beginning her run. It was a perfect day for a run in the park to clear her mind, warm and sunny. She took a deep breath before beginning her run. At first, she started off with a job and then quickly picked up her pace until she felt the back of her calves burn with exertion. Since the final battle, Usagi had decided to better herself. Even though all of the enemies were gone, she wanted to be prepared. So she had started to train on her own.

Running was just one exercise that she preferred to do now. It felt amazing. It was also a wonderful distraction. Once the battle was over, everyone had decided to pursue their dreams while they still had a chance, much to Usagi's encouragement. Mamoru had returned to the United States in order to finish his studies. Amy was pursuing a degree in Germany. Makoto had, with the help from the Outers, opened her own restaurant; it was quickly the number one hot spot of Tokyo. Rei continued at the shrine, and Minako decided to begin her modeling career; however, she stayed close to home, rarely traveling outside of Japan.

A fountain was up ahead, and Usagi felt her throat begin to dry in anticipation. She decided to stop for a drink because she had forgotten her water earlier in the day. Usagi had promised Rei that she would stop by the shrine to pick up a few things, some charms and such that her mother had wanted. Of course, Usagi's traitorous body decided it wanted to sleep in today, so she was late.

What else was new?

Pulling her hair aside, Usagi bent down and greedily swallowed several mouthfuls of water. The chilled liquid raced down her throat, instantly cooling her. With a satisfied sigh, she stood and wiped her mouth with the back of her gloved hand.

"Excuse me," A masculine voice spoke, catching her attention. Usagi turned her gaze to meet with that of a rather attractive man. His had dark, reddish-brown eyes set in an angular face that was not belonging to someone of Japanese descent. His dark hair reminded her of the wings of a raven. The bangs were long on the sides, and his hair tapered off shorter in the back. Looking to his hand which was held before her, she gasped when she noticed that he held her iPod. "You dropped this as you were getting water."

"Oh my, thank you!" Usagi exclaimed. Her ear buds had fallen while she moved her hair aside. She hadn't even felt her iPod fall out of her pocket, but it had happened in the past. She reached forward to take the device, but where her fingers brushed his, she felt an electrical shock shoot through her system. Immediately her body was on alert, and the crystal pulsed with life as it noted the demonic aura surrounding the innocent looking man.

Apparently, she was not the only one to feel the effects of the unintentional touch. Sebastian's eyes had widened momentarily before narrowing ever so slightly. His gaze was searching as he looked upon her in distrust.

"Thank you," Usagi repeated as she quickly snatched her iPod and turned to leave. She was in such a hurry that she had even failed to notice that one of the charms in the pocket of her running shorts was warm with that man's presence.

Sebastian's gaze followed her as the woman quickly escaped. He had sensed the pure energy hidden within her; it was so strong that he could almost taste her. He licked his lips unconsciously as he thought about the power that filled him from such a simple touch. Was this the reason his Master was so intrigued? Sebastian had his doubts. Though a demon, Ciel had not fully developed his powers; it was shocking, honestly.

No, there was something else about her, and Sebastian would find out…

**…**

"It was so weird," Usagi spoke to Rei over the phone. "He felt so …wrong." She shivered at the memory. Upon returning home, Usagi had immediately called Rei. The Senshi of Mars was more knowing in this area; however, even she had troubles comprehending what could have happened.

"I'll do a reading," Rei spoke in assurance. "Why don't you call Minako and see what she thinks. Maybe you both can go out and find something to distract yourselves." Rei would have come, but she was curious as to this being. Would it be a new enemy? What could cause the crystal to react so fiercely in Usagi's defense?

"Maybe you're right," Usagi sighed into the phone as she moved to the kitchen area of her apartment. "I'll give her a call right now."

"Hey, wait," Rei spoke up. "Have you told Mamoru about this?"

"No, I don't want to worry him," Usagi answered honestly. "He has exams coming up and I don't want to distract him. It's bad enough that the last battle set him back so far." She reached into the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. Twisting the cap off, she took a long swig while listening to Rei.

"I agree with you. I'll do a reading and if anything shows up I will let you know. I doubt it is anything to worry about, honestly. The Outers have kept an eyes out since the last attacks, and Mercury does daily scans. If anything were to happen, they would know about it." Rei was quickly moving to the sacred room which held the Sacred Fire. Before she could make it to the door, she noted a strange black cat at the entrance to the shrine. It's dark brown eyes watched her intently, and it sent a chill down her spine.

"What was that?" Rei questioned when she heard Usagi hollering at her.

"I said I will call you later," Usagi repeated herself.

"Okay then, bye," Rei quickly hung up and turned her attention back to the entrance of the shrine; however, the cat was gone. "Weird…" Rei mumbled before entering the room and shutting the doors behind her. It would not do good to have a distracted mind while she tried to do the readings.

**…**

Minako had suggested the two of them take a run through the city that night. By run, she meant running the rooftops. The two agreed to meet at Tokyo tower at sun down. Usagi had spent the three hours waiting for that time by cleaning the apartment. She had decided to move into Mamoru's place. She had received his approval before hand. Actually, he had been pleased with the idea and had even helped her move her stuff in before he left again.

Being here in his –their- apartment made it easier to be without him; however, when it was quiet like now, she grew uneasy. She really did miss him, but she wanted him to finish his degree; it was something he had wanted for a long time. All of her friends and family deserved to live out their dreams before the whole world would be changed.

When the time came to meet up, Usagi arrived first. She had been on edge since that chance meeting with the stranger. As soon as Minako got there, the two transformed. The familiar rush of their energies was welcoming. Once the transformations were through, they took to the skies until their feet touched down on the roofs of buildings. With graceful jumps, they flew through the air with ease. Their hearts beat rapidly as they enjoyed the freedom that their transformations gave to them. For hours they traversed through the city. Only when midnight approached did Venus slow her pace.

"I have an audition in the morning," she supplied with a frown.

"Go ahead," Moon smiled softly in understanding. "I think I'll stay out here a little longer before heading home." She looked to the sky and noticed the moon was full. "It feels to good out to return so soon."

"I know," Venus smiled in understanding. With a quick hug, she took off towards her own apartment, leaving Moon gazing into the sky. The night air had turned cool, but it felt great against their skin, especially after such a work out. Moon basked in the feeling of the night; it felt so right to her. The full moon shone upon her, light her form and making her hair glow softly. Her tiara vanished only to be replaced with the crescent moon on her brow.

She stood there for two hours, simply gazing at the moon before calling it a night herself. She turned towards her apartment and quickly jumped in its direction. The elevator was under repairs, and she did not feel like taking the stairs, so, still transformed, she jumped down upon her balcony. No one would be awake at this hour.

Her heels clacked loudly as she landed. She dismissed her transformation as her tired form entered through the screen doors and into the dark living room. It wasn't until she had shut the glass door behind her that she sensed the other people within her room. Panic filled her as she automatically reached for her broach. It was doubtful that they had not witnessed her on the balcony. What difference would it make if she were to transform?

The lights suddenly flickered on and she was surprised to find the man from the park and someone else at his side. The man's companion looked strikingly familiar to the other. Maybe they were brothers? She didn't know and she didn't really care. All she knew was that one of them was not normal and they both were trespassing.

"Welcome home," The man from the park spoke. His tone was filled with humor as he regarded her. His companion, however, was stoic. His form was tense and his gaze drilled holes in her. Usagi locked gazes with him, and she watched intrigued as the other seemed to falter when she met his gaze.

The only difference between the two was height. The man from the park was taller and his hair darker but only slightly. The other was a few inches shorter and his locks were more familiar to that of Mamoru's, a black that appeared deep and dark blue in the right light. As the shorter of the two took a step forward, Usagi summoned her transformation. It came to her in a flash, and she stood ready in her ultimate transformation, shocking the two greatly.

"Who are you and what do you want," She pointed her staff at the two. The tip of it glowed in warning as she felt their curious gazes intense upon her form.

"I am Sebastian Michaelis, and this is my young Master, Ciel Phantomhive," Sebastian supplied when his young Master faltered. Had he just now sensed the energy? Though the first taste of power that Sebastian had sensed was a grain of salt compared to now, it seemed like his Master had felt it. This was a pure soul, devoid of darkness, deceit, and all other forms of darkness that often lie hidden within the hearts of humans.

"What are you?" Ciel questioned as his eyes glowed in confusion and hunger. Never before had he felt the desires of the demon in him until now. It wanted to devour this creature until there was nothing left but an empty but beautiful shell left.

"I could ask you the same question," she replied. "Your aura is demonic, but your appearance is that of a human. What is it that you want and why are you here? Speak now, or I will destroy you!"

"She's almost as impatient as you," Sebastian chuckled softly as he regarded his young Master.

Ciel ignored his companion and instead focused his gaze on the woman before him. Her eyes were the same and so was her face. The only difference was the length of the hair and the coloring. It was brighter than what he remembered. As he gazed upon her, Ciel's mind supplied the image of his mother; it appeared as a ghost beside the girl before overlapping her.

It was her, but how?

"Your eyes," Ciel spoke to himself as he stepped closer. The woman tightened her hold on her staff, refusing to back down. Those eyes were not looking at him with love and affection, but distrust and unease. Does she not remember him? Those eyes set in that familiar face. Everything about her was so familiar. Why? Why wouldn't she recognize him? "It's you…"

"I don't know who you have me confused with, but you need to leave. This is your last warning!" The woman warned as the tip of her staff glowed brighter. Ciel wanted to rush her, but Sebastian grabbed him from behind and jumped to the side. The woman had released an attack which left a scar upon the carpet where Ciel had once stood.

"I think it's time we leave," Sebastian suggested to his charge, but Ciel fought him tooth and nail.

"You don't understand, it's her, my mother!" Ciel cried out in anguish as his hands reached for her. Sebastian's eyes widened in surprise. He looked between Ciel and the woman. It was obvious that his Master would not cease, so he had no other choice. Sebastian slammed his hand upon the back of Ciel's neck, knocking him unconscious. Picking up the other man, Sebastian quickly fled.

Sailor Moon was left alone, breathing roughly as she tried to regain her bearings. What had just happened?

**…**

"How dare you!" Ciel spat as he slammed a fist into the side of Sebastian's face. The force was enough to send Sebastian's head snapping to the side, but he did not move or make a sound. His Master was venting his frustrations. Hurt and betrayal were fresh on his mind as tears ran down his cheeks. Ciel was all but breaking down emotionally. All of the pain and suffering from the past were suddenly on the surface. That woman had brought back memories that he had tried to burry away, but he had failed.

"It could not have been her," Sebastian finally spoke. "Your parents died long ago. She merely reminds you of –" Another fist to the face.

"Don't you dare speak to me like that!" Ciel ordered. "I am not a child!" His chest heaved as he struggled to gain his breath back. "I know what I saw. I know my own mother. That was her!" He pointed in the direction of which the woman had last been. "Do you honestly think that I could forget my own mother?"

"Then why did she look upon you as such?" Sebastian questioned as his nerves began to grow lax. There was only so much he would take from his charge, especially now that there was nothing for him but eternal servitude. "She did not recognize you, and she was prepared to attack. If it was her, she does not remember."

"He's right, you know," A new voice entered into the conversation. It was the Undertaker. Of course, the duo had learned long ago that the Undertaker had once been a Reaper, forever collecting the souls of the dead. In his hands, the Undertaker held a book. It was large and of a pristine white coloring with silver trim.

"Who invited you?" Ciel demanded in his anger. He refused to listen to anyone, but his curiosity did get the better of him. His gaze focused on the book. "What have you brought?"

"This is the book of the one known as Serenity," the Undertaker spoke as he opened the pages to Ciel and Sebastian. Unlike his past attire, the Undertaker had returned the dress of a true Reaper, having his hair pulled back once more as well which caused his green eyes to show freely. His glasses flashed as the two demons leaned closer to the book so as to examine the pages which flipped on their own, presenting the two with the sight of a familiar woman. Memories of her life filled the pages like a movie, flashing forward and making it hard for the two to distinguish what it was that they saw.

The pages finally rested on a very familiar face for Ciel.

"Mother…" he whispered.

"Serenity was reborn into this world too early," the Undertaker spoke. "She was reborn without her protectors. She was born and became Lady Rachel Phantomhive only to die early in life after bearing a child. It was then that her soul rested until it was reborn nineteen years ago as Tsukino, Usagi." He closed the book, and it disappeared in a flurry of sparkles.

"Reincarnation?" Sebastian thought to himself with interest. "Many cultures believe in such a thing, but never have I witnessed an act of it." He tapped his chin as he thought back to the many years of his existence.

"She is eternal," the Undertaker spoke. "Her destiny was written, but the path to it became blurred, causing her rebirth to come early. It is for this reason that she perished as well. She remembers nothing of her life as your mother. The high powers ensured it."

"Why inform us of this?" Sebastian question curiously.

"Should you continue your pursuit with her," the Undertaker spoke as he examined Ciel through hard eyes. "You will forfeit your existence. The path she travels now has already been under threat one too many times. The powers that be will not allow any more interference. The future as they have planned will proceed, regardless to the casualties that may arise should people decide to …interfere."

"Is that a threat?" Sebastian questioned since Ciel seemed lost to them for the moment.

"It is a warning," the Undertaker spoke. "Tread carefully, or there will be consequences, none of which you will be able to escape." With that said, the Undertaker left the two alone with their troubled thoughts. Sebastian watched his Master as the shadows from the fireplace flickered across his features. In the low light of the room, the eyes of the young demon seemed to glow with rage. Truly, it was cruel to be so close yet so far away.

Idly, Sebastian could not help but wonder exactly who that being was that had his Master so upset and found a place of such importance with the higher powers of the Universe…

**…**

That night Usagi dreamed of huge mansion on fire and the screams of a young child with bright blue eyes. She could not escape the nightmare until the next morning when she awoke drenched in sweat. The covers, the pillow, and the bed saturated. She stumbled to the bathroom where she attempted to wash away the horrible visions that had plagued her sleep. When she lifted her eyes, she screamed in fright when the image she saw was herself, but not. That face quickly disappeared to reflect her true face, covered in sweat and water, and bright red as if she had been next to an intense heat.

"Rei," She later stuttered as she called her friend. "Did you find anything?"

"I saw a child," Rei spoke through a yawn. "A young child in strange clothes and another man which stood behind him. I couldn't make out their faces, but the fire showed me the child."

"What color were his eyes?" Usagi questioned breathlessly.

"They shone bright blue," Rei answered in confusion. Why was this of importance? "Why?"

"No reason," Usagi stumbled over her words. "Thanks and sorry for calling you so early." Before Rei could answer, Usagi hung up and quickly stumbled back to the bed. She ignored the dampness of it as she fell upon it. Bright, shining blue eyes…the same from her dream…

**…**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**Done! This is my one-shot about my interpretation of how the future of Ciel and Sebastian after Season 2 of Black Butler would be, especially if they crossed paths with Usagi. I hope you enjoyed it, and, no, I will not make this a chapter story. This was a one shot meant to intrique you and I hope that it worked. I hope you enjoy it. This is a gift for my Black Butler story fans. My birthday is Sunday and I decided to treat ya'll instead of myself. Ain't I a sweetie?**

**RxR**

**Sesshy's Mistress**


	2. Chapter 2

**Breathless**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**Summary: He could hardly recall the last time he had gazed into those familiar blue eyes. Even now as he stood watching her, he could hardly believe what his eyes were showing him. It was in that instant when their eyes met that he knew for certain it was her-the same eyes, the same smile, the same face. It was all the same…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters**

**Note: I blame El3v3n! You best thank her…**

**…**

* * *

><p><strong><em>...<em>**

**_6 Months Later_**

**…**

"I'm surprised you would go against advice from such a reliable source," Sebastian's tone of voice was neutral as he stood slightly behind Ciel. His eyes were glowing red as he looked down upon the slightly shorter male whose sole attention was focused on one particular person. Her name was Usagi Tsukino, and she had quickly become and obsession for Ciel Phantomhive. Since first catching a passing glance, Ciel Phantomhive had been desperate to learn more and figure out every detail concerning the reincarnated form of his mother.

"His reliability has always been of question since _that_ incident…"Ciel's voice came out as a hiss. Sebastian chuckled at Ciel's expense, earning a cold and steely glare that would terrify any other, but not him. Sebastian had spent too much time with his young Master.

A loud whistle blew, racing through the air and drawing the two demon's attention. Their eyes quickly flickered back to the blonde who, along with several others, took off into a fast run. Her long blonde hair whipped behind her furiously as her long legs slammed into the ground fiercely. Her form was quickly breaking free of the group, pushing into first place as a brunette closed in from behind.

"Why not go down and join the crowd?" Sebastian finally suggested when it appeared that his Master would not relent in his search for answers. The Undertaker had been very vague in his description of the 'higher powers' as he had called them, but the thought made Sebastian slightly unsettled. Reapers were powerful beings, and someone with the power to control them was something to be aware of, indeed.

The crowd cheered as it came down to the last lap. Usagi was still holding first place, but the brunette that trailed behind her refused to give up. They both pushed themselves harder as the wind began to pick up pace, slamming against their forms and causing them some resistance.

"Might as well," Ciel moved forward. His movements were swift and flowing as he made his way to the front of the crowd. Sebastian was not far behind; however, he chose a different position to take while still being close enough to be of assistance if his Master so needed it. Both beings, along with the crowd, watched as Usagi crossed the finish line, taking first place with her. Her heavy steps became softer as she came to a stop, chest heaving as she swallowed down large gulps of air.

"Way to go!" Makoto came up behind her and slapped her on the back. "That was an awesome race." She, too, was out of breath. It had been the two of them racing against each other. The other girls were fast, but nothing could beat the training that came with being a Sailor Senshi. "Rematch soon?"

"Haha," Usagi laughed as they both reached out to grab a water bottle being offered to them. "Give me a while to recuperate first, okay?" Usagi gave a playful nudge to Makoto's side, causing the taller girl to snort water out of her nose accidentally. "Oops, I forgot you were kind of ticklish there, hehe."

"Uh huh," Makoto sent her a doubtful look. "You going to the Crowne or are you going to head home now?" The two moved to their belongings and retrieved their towels, using them to pat the sweat off of their bodies.

"I've got to head on home," Usagi answered honestly. "Mamoru is due back for a short vacation, and I received a letter from Chibi-Usa saying that she may also come and visit. I think that last attack really has her worried." Usagi draped the towel around her neck and played with the lid to her bottled water. When the Senshi and Mamoru had been attacked, their future counterparts had fallen into a deep slumber. The entire future that Chibi-Usa had known was almost completely destroyed for good. Since then, the child – brat as Usagi would teasingly call her at times – would return for short and brief 'inspections.'

"I'll have to bake her some cookies, then," Makoto mentally ran over the list of ingredients that she would need. "Though I may have to run to the store since I am running low on chocolate."

"Definitely," Usagi instantly perked up a little more. "Because if you make her some cookies-"

"I'll have to make you some," This time it was Makoto who nudged Usagi, making the girl jump away from her. Makoto may have been slightly ticklish, but Usagi was very sensitive in this regard. She was still laughing as her and Makoto parted their separate ways. Of course the track event was still continuing; however, Usagi and Makoto had finished their portions. Both had spent the better part of the past four months training for the event. Each pushed the other even further in their attempts to become better, and it all paid off at the end.

Usagi took the longer way back to her and Mamoru's apartment. According to the phone call she received from him the night before, he would be home the next day and stay for four days before flying back home. Normally he would spend this kind of mini break at the college, catching up on his studies; however, after hearing about Usagi's troubling dream, he had decided to return for this break.

Usagi had felt guilty at first, but after a while, she was thankful. She _had_ told Mamoru about the dream, but what she had not told him was that it was repeating. At first it was once in a while, then several times a month, a couple times a week, and now it had begun to occur every night. Nothing she did would help. Even the intense training was not enough to tire her out. Something was wrong, and it wasn't just the dreams.

Sighing, Usagi lifted her arms and stretched out her aching muscles. She had been so ready for the track event that it had made her tense, not a good thing before a race! Lowering her arms, she reached behind her head and let her hair free. She could feel the sweat in her hair start to dry, and it was horrible. All she wanted to do was go home, shower, and then fix a really quick supper before she began to do a little housework.

Usagi continued on her way to her apartment while running her fingers through her long hair. Since she decided to try out for the community track team, she had her hair cut down to her lower thighs. She still kept it in her traditional 'Odango' style; however, now the ends came to her butt. It made training easier and it also prevented her hair from tanging around someone racing behind her. She missed the length, but it was growing quickly; it always did.

It was while she was pulling her hair into a messy ponytail, a temporary style until she managed a shower, that she noticed two figures trailing behind her. She stopped and turned to look behind her, but when she did, the figures were gone.

"What the?" She questioned while focusing on her Senshi powers and searching for any demonic or evil aura. Her search came up empty. "Paranoid much, Usagi?" She scolded herself. Shaking her head quickly, Usagi began to jog the rest of the way to her apartment. She had too much to do and very little time to get it all done. Those dreams and hallucinations could bother her later!

**…**

"_Mother!" Cried a small child as he came running towards her. He was holding his hands out to her. The small hands were cupped together; it was obvious that he had something to shower her. Usagi felt herself moving to take the small child into her arms, bringing his small and warm body against her own in an endearing hug. _

"_Careful," The child pouted as he struggled to keep his surprise safe. Usagi laughed and moved her fingers over his little hands._

"_What did you find?" Her voice was not her own. It was familiar, but the accent and manner of speaking was not familiar to her. _

"_This!" The small child opened his hands and presented Usagi with a beautiful butterfly; it's wings were painted a beautiful and almost metallic blue that shone under the light of the sun. "Can we keep it?" The little boy's chubby face was set in a pleading look, causing Usagi to chuckle once more._

"_Oh, but we can't, my love," Usagi spoke gently. The child's face set into a pout and tears formed around his eyes. "Just as you are my sunshine, so too is this butterfly." Usagi lifted her hand and gently traced the child's hand, drawing closer to the beautiful creature which slowly opened and shut its wings, as if testing its newfound freedom. "Won't its mother and father worry for him?"_

_It took several contemplative moments, but the boy nodded solemnly. "Yes, they would." _

_Usagi placed her lips against the child's brow, smiling against the warmth of his skin. As she pulled back, she ran her fingers through his dark bangs, brushing them out of his eyes. The two smiled at each other, unaware as the butterfly took to the air, dancing around them before flying towards the sun, forever out of reach. _

_As the two looked to the sky, attempting to follow the butterfly's path, it was then that the scene changed dramatically. The beautiful butterfly caught on fire and plummeted to the ground in front of the duo. The flowers and grass that surrounded them caught fire. The hungry flames devoured everything as it surrounded the two. Usagi screamed and tried to scoop up the child, but he disappeared from her grasp. Startled, she turned around in circles, searching for him. The sky was going out of focus only to change altogether. Instead of the beautiful blue sky with puffs of white clouds, Usagi was now in a room and furniture surrounded her. Fire soared from all angles, catching upon her dress._

_She screamed as the fire licked at her skin, charring the milky white flesh and turning it black…._

**…**

The shadows of her room began to move as Usagi's form continued to toss and turn on her bed. Sweat coated her skin, making it glow under the light of the moon which shone from the window. She had always felt better with the light of the moon shining upon her, and had hoped it's healing light would fight off the nightmares which plagued her…but to no avail. Her body trembled as she remained trapped in the fiery hell that was her mind.

From beside of the window appeared the Undertaker. His dark suit allowed him to blend in with the shadows. The only part of it which showed in contrast to the darkness was the silver undershirt which was a perfect match for his long hair. Green eyes glowed behind his glasses as his light steps drew him closer to the dreaming beauty.

He all but floated to her side and took a seat on the edge of the large bed, the one closest to her. His lips tugged into a smirk while one of his hands moved to brush her bangs from her brow where they clung to the sweaty skin. The familiar crescent moon shone under her bangs, pulsing in time with her rapidly beating heart. The smirk fell away to be replaced by a frown.

"Only one chance meeting and the fabric of time has already become tangled," He chuckled. "How far will you fall and who will you take with you in the coming future, my Queen?" A movement at the end of the bed caught the Undertaker's eye. Her advisor, the cat named Luna, stirred.

"U-usagi?" Luna whined as she cracked open an eye to examine her charge. The blonde was asleep, but it seemed as if she suffered another nightmare. Luna stood to all fours and moved closer to the girl. Nuzzling Usagi's cheek with her nose, Luna curled up next to her charge and purred softly, hoping the gentle rhythm would soothe her dreams. Little did the cat know that she and Usagi were not alone this night. From the shadows the Undertaker watched in amusement as the cat tried to soothe the moon child. He stayed for only a few more fleeting seconds before his form disappeared.

**…**

Ciel sat at his desk and went through the many documents and photos which concerned Usagi Tsukino and her many adventures as Tokyo's heroine. Pictures of her from birth to present were at his disposal, and many magazine, newspaper, and stolen photos of Tokyo's hero covered his desk, as well as video footage taken during several attacks. Ciel could hardly believe that this woman was his mother. The woman he had fought to avenge for so long.

He would constantly find himself doubting his sanity at times while looking through the large pile of information; however, when he returned to a picture of her face, he knew. It was her. There was no mistaking this fact. Usagi Tsukino was Lady Rachel Phantomhive. They were one and the same. She was his mother.

He would not lose her again!

**…**

Sebastian had been ordered to follow Usagi Tsukino for the day while Ciel attended to some unfinished business with the Phantomhive's relationship to Japan. The demon followed his orders as always and found himself following the blonde to Tokyo's International Airport. Sebastian's dark eyes narrowed upon her form as she made her way through the airport.

It appeared that she knew where she needed to be and when. He idly wondered if she was leaving, yet there had been nothing taken with her upon leaving her apartment. Sebastian threw that theory to the side and followed at a relatively safe distance which would ensure that she would not notice his presence. He and his Master had been quite surprised at her awareness to their presence quite a few times. Her senses were fine tuned to anything out of the ordinary, especially in regards to demonic nature; it had made things more difficult for them.

While Ciel was annoyed, Sebastian was intrigued. There were not many humans who could sense his presence. Yet, one had to wonder, was she really human after all? Even if she was reincarnated, her powers were a testimony to her differences to that of the average human.

A voice rang through the air, announcing the arrival of a flight bound from the United States. The gate that the plane would arrive at was also the gate at which Usagi Tsukino had arrived and taken a seat. It appeared that she was waiting for someone to arrive. Sebastian situated himself nearby and watched her through the thick crowds that constantly passed to and fro in search of their destination. It would be several minutes before passengers started to be unloaded from the gate at which Usagi was seated. She stood expectantly and watched the flow of people move pass her.

Sebatian's dark gaze narrowed upon her when she suddenly moved forward to embrace a very tall male. His features were of traditional Japenese descent, but his skin tone, much like hers, was slightly off color. Sebastian reached into his breast pocket and retrieved a phone. With a quick flip and a short pause, he had Ciel on the phone and reported to him the current situation in regards to Usagi Tsukino.

**…**

Usagi wrapped her arms tightly around Mamoru's neck and buried her face in the curve of his shoulder. His scent was familiar and relaxing to her. He made everything feel and seem better; it was amazing. His strong arms were around her in an instant, lifting her feet from the ground as he spun her around in circles. Once her feet touched the ground, she looked up to him and smiled in relief. With him here, everything would be better. Mamoru always knew what to do and how to make her feel better. He would chase away these confusing dreams.

"How have you been?" His deep voice vibrated around her, making her relax unconsciously. All of the stress brought on by the dreams suddenly melted away. She felt like she could breathe again!

"It doesn't matter," She shook her head and lifted a hand to cup his cheek. "You're here now." She smiled at him and he returned the smile, albeit wearily. He knew she was troubled. The girls had been reporting to him on her condition. Unlike Usagi, they held nothing back.

"Usako," He whispered softly while pulling back to examine her face more closely. His hand moved to cup her chin, lifting her face to make his inspection easier. His blue eyes narrowed in concern when he first noticed the heavy and dark circles under her eyes. Then his gaze easily recognized stress lines dotting her brow, and the lack of color in her cheeks. Something was troubling his Bunny more than she let others know. "Please."

"Not here," She begged softly. "At home." She smiled for him, but he knew it was not reflective of how she truly felt. He sighed but relented. Taking her hand, he let her guide him to claim his luggage. Then they would head home where he would get to the bottom of this.

**…**

"Usagi," Mamoru could not hold the worry and disappointment from his voice as she finished reciting her latest dream. "Why didn't you tell me about this?" He moved closer to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. His other hand reached out to turn her face towards him. Her eyes refused to meet his, though.

"I didn't want to worry you needlessly," she spoke gently as her eyes remained glued to his feet. She couldn't bear to look into his eyes and see the disappointment that lay in those deep depths. Her hand moved to cover his which still lingered on the curve of her cheek. She squeezed his hands in reassurance. "Remember when you were in my position?"

"I do, but circumstances were different," he placed a kiss on her brow. "Those were dreams, these seem to be more like visions. Have you spoke to Rei or Setsuna about them?"

Usagi shook her head. "Not completely."

"Why not?" Mamoru prodded.

"I don't wish to worry them either," she answered honestly. "They are just now beginning to enjoy a peaceful life. I do not want to take that from them anymore than I would wish to take that from you!" She finally looked at him. Her eyes were pleading as she silently begged him to understand her predicament. "Besides, it's probably just stress!" She shrugged her shoulders in hopes the lie would be believed, but even she knew it would not.

"Maybe," Mamoru relented for the night. It was obvious that this topic was still sore for her. She was obviously scared and confused. He remembered that feeling well; however, he refused to let that rule her life like it did for his those many years ago. He regretted the choice to push her away back then, and he wouldn't let her make that same mistake. Again, he pressed a kiss to her brow and then suggested they go on to bed. After all, according to Chibi-Usa's note, the child would be arriving tomorrow if all went well.

"Okay, Mamo-chan," Usagi smiled and walked hand in hand with him to the bedroom. That night, Usagi's dreams were not plagued by the fire or child, but, instead, of a man with dark eyes that seemed to be almost black. He stood alone in a beautiful garden, and in his hands he held a toy. It was a small, grey bunny. One ear stood straight up and the other flopped down to the side. A hat sat atop his head, a bow tie around his neck, and an eye patch hid one eye from view. For some reason, this vision caused a pain within her chest. The vision of the man was so clear and the look he bestowed upon her was one of affection and love.

"_Rachel…"_

**…**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**Okay so this is a short installment to Breathless…. Yeah, this will be turned into a story. You all can thank El3v3n for that, by the way. LoLxD! She was very adamant that I turn this into a story. I was not planning to do this, mind you… so go thank her and demand that she update my favorite story or that she make a new story in the fashion of the advice that I sent her in the past. :P**

**If any of you are reading this to find out as to whether or not I will be updating other stories. I will, but not until finals are over, which is this coming week. By Friday, I will be a free woman! Yay! Also, if you are concerned about My Fairytale, I apologize. I will not be updating that story until YamiNocturna and JayFic Lover update their stories, as per our agreement. So, do not message me through review or PM demanding I update those other stories, because it will do no good. If you seek an update, inquire with YamiNocturna and JayFic Lover, but be nice and courteous about it if you do, okay? I do not wish for them to be offended or upset because people sent them rude messages. Thanks!**

**I was going to add Chibi-Usa's arrival, but decided I needed to stop here. You will see her come into the scene next time, as well as Ciel's reaction to 'Mamo-chan' and Chibi-Usa… dun dun dun!**

**RxR**

**Sesshy**

**PS: Sorry, El3ven, about the Mamo/Usa scenes, but it had to be done for the story...plus, that is only a preview of things to come if I do not see some Yami/Usagi action! Dun Dun DUUUUUUUUUNNNNN  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Breathless**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**Summary: He could hardly recall the last time he had gazed into those familiar blue eyes. Even now as he stood watching her, he could hardly believe what his eyes were showing him. It was in that instant when their eyes met that he knew for certain it was her-the same eyes, the same smile, the same face. It was all the same…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters**

**Note: I blame El3v3n! You best thank her… Also, an important AN at the bottom of this chapter.**

…

* * *

><p>...<p>

Chibi-Usa nervously stood in her room, facing her floor length mirror. Over the years, her appearance had not changed much until lately. She had grown taller and now resembled a short teenager. Her hair had grown in length as well and now rested against the curve of her lower back. It was her eyes, however, that had truly changed. She had always loved her eyes and how different they were, like her hair.

Lifting a hand to her cheek, she ran her fingers just under those beautifully redish hues and smiled softly. She was finally growing into a daughter that Neo-Queen Serenity and Endymion could be proud of! She was a Sailor Senshi, too. For a moment, her eyes dilated as she lost herself in thought. She had grown so much from the small girl that was so scared of everything. It wasn't by herself, though. It was thanks to all of her friends and family from the past.

Speaking of the past, she brought her attention to the present. This would be her last visit. After this, she would remain in Crystal Tokyo while the events of the past played out like they should. Chibi-Usa idly wondered if Usagi and Mamoru could feel it. Feel the change in the air as things finally began to fall into place.

"Are you ready?" Diana, a small gray cat, questioned as she entered into Chibi-Usa's room.

"Almost," Chibi-Usa turned to look over her shoulder, offering a soft smile to her companion. I just need to pack a couple more things and then I'll be ready." She moved from her position in front of the mirror and to her bag which laid open on her bed.

"I'll go tell the Queen," Diana stated as she quickly left to find Neo-Queen Serenity.

"Thank you," Chibi-Usa spoke softly as she moved to finish packing. The last item to be placed in her small bag of luggage was her transformation broach. Normally she would wear it, but since the final battle, there was no need for fighting or the Senshi.

**…**

Diana quickly made her way to the Queen's chambers. She edged her way into the room to find her Queen sitting on the bed next to the sleeping King. Her hands brushed through his bangs softly in concern as his blue eyes remained closed at her touch. "How is he?" Diana questioned, breaking the silence.

"His fever refuses to break," Neo-Queen Serenity spoke gently. She cupped her hand along his cheek, rubbing her thumb over the corner of his lips which had settled into a frown. "Even the Crystal cannot help him, refuses to…" Her voice was filled with concern. Her free hand fisted in her dress.

"What does this mean?" Diana questioned in shock.

Neo-Queen Serenity sighed as she moved her gaze towards her daughter's small companion. "I don't know." She stood from the bed and leaned down to brush her lips across Endymion's brow. "I truly wish that I did." Neo-Queen Serenity moved to her large and ornate jewelry stand. Atop of it laid a letter with her neat writing written upon it. The letter was addressed to her past self, Usagi.

Her small hands clutched tightly to the envelope as she closed her eyes and sent a silent prayer to her past self. "I need you to do me a favor, Diana."

"Anything," the cat quickly nodded her head.

"I need you to ensure that my past self receives this letter in private," Neo-Queen Serenity spoke, trying to hide the worry in her voice. "This is very important."

"I will do my best," Diana spoke as the queen knelt and laid the letter on the floor in front of the kitten. In a small flash, the letter disappeared.

"Thank you," Neo-Queen Serenity spoke softly as her shoulders relaxed. She stood then and gave her husband one last look of concern. "I will see Small Lady off as she leaves."

"I'm sure she would love that," Diana smiled as she moved to run ahead.

"Diana," The Queen's voice had changed. There was an air of authority that rang as her words found the cat. "Do not speak of Endymion's condition to her. I do not want her to worry."

"Of course," Diana turned and bowed her head to the Queen. Since the King had first grown ill, Serenity had taken lead of the Kingdom. She ensured that everything was running in order and that none of her people need worry about their King. Only a handful knew of his illness, others assumed him to be away on diplomatic business on one of the galaxy's other planets. Chibi-Usa was no different.

Of course the Queen hated to lie to her beautiful daughter, but she had no choice. Time was of precious importance right now, especially in the past. Things had to go as planned. There could be no interference. Somehow, no matter how much she told herself that it would be fine, Neo-Queen Serenity knew different. There was a feeling deep inside of her that ached with hollowness. This hollow feeling had begun a few days prior to the Kings illness. She knew it was somehow related, and she knew it had something to do with the past.

**…**

Usagi and Mamoru stood in the park waiting for the sign of Chibi-Usa's arrival. Originally, everyone had planned on attending; however, it was decided that only Usagi and Mamoru would greet her. The rest would be waiting at the crowne, where a small party would be waiting for their guest of honor's appearance. This was Chibi-Usa's last visit, and they wanted to make it special.

So, Mamoru and Usagi had taken their time as they walked through the park. Hand in hand, they strolled past the many beautiful gardens until they came to their park bench. The bench where so many memories, good and bad, had occurred. For a while, they had sat and waited while watching the sun set. Many of the other people present in the park had left to return home. Their dinners with their families waited on them.

Mamoru and Usagi waited until most of the park was empty. Then, they stood and made their way to the usual meeting point. As of yet, the sky was still dark. Stars twinkled in the sky, but the moon was nowhere to be seen. It was a new moon tonight, and it left a chilly feeling in the air. Usagi shivered softly, and it did not go without notice from Mamoru who quickly took off his jacket and offered it to her.

"Thank you," Usagi smiled as he assisted her in sliding on the jacket. Just as the material started to settle over her shoulders, the sky began to crack. A glowing power pulsed from the crack, catching the couple's attention. From the crack, a glowing ray of pink light shot to the ground, and in that ray of light a form started to appear.

**…**

Sebastian and Ciel had begun to make their way towards the Crowne Center in search of a familiar blonde. For the past few days, she had been vacant from their attention, but not for lack of trying on their part. Since the arrival of that man, the one Sebastian had informed Ciel of, Usagi had kept out of their sight.

It was not something that made Ciel especially pleased. His irritation was easily recognized and it caused Sebastian to chuckle at his Master's predicament. That chuckle was short lived as a surge in power filled the air, causing both demons to stop in their tracks.

"What was that?" Ciel questioned his demon butler. Dark eyes narrowed in the direction of the energy. It was slightly familiar. Something about it called to the two, but as soon as that power appeared, it dissipated until there was only a small portion of it remaining. Like a small bulb, the power flickered in and out of existence until it finally settled.

"I'm not sure," Sebastian answered honestly. The power had shown great strength, but it had quickly disappeared for some unknown reason. The essence of the power still filled the air, though it was quickly diluting. Sebastian could almost taste the strange mixture. Part of it reminded him of that woman, Usagi, but there was another, much more different feeling to it as well.

"Shall I investigate it?" Sebastian questioned Ciel who looked slightly conflicted.

"No," Ciel finally decided. "We need to find _her_ first. Afterwards, find what caused that fluctuation and report back to me."

"Understood," Sebastian placed a hand over his chest and bowed slightly in acknowledgement of the order.

**…**

"Chibi-Usa!" Everyone called out together when the group of three arrived. The pink haired girl grinned brightly as she ran to greet everyone. Mamoru gave Usagi's hand a squeeze before he moved to follow after their future daughter. Usagi grinned and turned to find Motoki who was grinning behind the counter.

"Want me to get started on your orders?" He questioned even as he started to gather all of the necessary supplies.

"Yes, please," Usagi grinned as she slid onto a barstool and reached into her purse. She pulled out a thick handful of money and neatly laid it on the counter for Motoki. At first, her friend tried to decline the cash, but Usagi insisted. Every since she was in junior high, he had been placing most of her orders on her tab, but this one would not be the same.

"So what is the celebration for?" Motoki questioned before Usagi could slide off the stool and make her way back to everyone. "I know it's not either of your birthdays." He winked at her playfully. "So what's up?"

"We're just celebrating life," Usagi explained. "Chibi-Usa has been accepted to a nice private school and won't be back for a while." She hated the taste of her own lies as she was forced to hide the truth from her friend. The very same friend that she had considered to be a brother from the very beginning.

"That's great," Motoki exclaimed. "I'll have to fix something special for her as a congratulation gift." He grinned widely as he moved to pick up a few more items that he would need for this task.

"She'll love that," Usagi grinned as she moved to leave the bar and reunite with her friends. Just as she slid into the booth, the doors to the Crowne Center opened and in stepped Sebastian and Ciel. Neither of the two stopped as they moved to the other side of the room. They found their own booth far from the other group, but close enough to observe. Once they were settled, both were quite surprised to find a new addition to the group.

A pink haired girl who looked to be in close to fourteen years of age sat closely to Usagi. The two were very similar, but also very different. Their hair was styled nearly identical, but instead of blonde, the other girl's hair was pink. It was an odd coloring, and not one that Ciel was used to seeing, even in Japan. It wasn't her hair that caught his attention though, it was the residue of power that clung to her skin. It was but a small shadow compared the explosion of power earlier.

"Impossible," Ciel muttered under his breath.

"Not entirely," Sebastian countered as his red eyes ran over the girl and then Usagi. His keen eye sight could depict the similarities. Ones that only family could have, and close family at that. They were close enough that he was able to sense part of the power that he had felt before, it was a small reflection of the one from Usagi. Yet, it wasn't completely the same. It was…mutated.

"What do you see?" Ciel demanded in a whisper.

Sebastian's eyes met with those of Ciel. "She is the anomaly that created the fluctuation from earlier," Sebastian supplied. "It appears that she is also related to the one you are so interested in." He watched as Ciel's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "The genetic similarities are obvious. Several of which can only be achieved by being passed from mother to daughter."

This was a surprise and it easily reflected on Ciel's features. "Impossible."

**…**

"Are you excited?" Makoto questioned Chibi-Usa once the food arrived.

"Yeah," Chibi-Usa smiled widely as she cast a glance towards Mamoru and Usagi. "But I'm also a little sad. This is the last time I can come to visit you all." Her gaze drifted to the table, inspecting her plate which held her favorite burger.

"You'll see us again," Minako assured her. "Before you know it!" She elbowed Usagi suggestively, causing the other blonde to blush all the way down to her chest. A look of horror covered her face as she stared appalled towards her look alike.

"Minako!" Usagi nearly screeched. It was one thing to be teased in private by her friends about her and Mamoru's sex life, let alone in public and in front of her future daughter!

"Well it's true," Rei defended the other blonde. "Time is ticking away. You better hurry, Mamoru, and finish with school. Chibi-Usa isn't going to come into existence on her own."

"You're not helping," Usagi glared half-heartedly at Rei while giving her a kick under the table. "Not at all."

"They're just picking on you," Mamoru placed a calming hand on her shoulder. Usagi stole a quick glance at him and noticed a quickly fading blush as well. At least she wasn't the only one affected by their teasing. Smiling, she leaned slightly closer to him. It felt good to have him nearby.

"So what kept you, Chibi-Usa?" Ami questioned the young girl. "We were expecting you earlier." It was true. The younger girl was expected to arrive three days ago, but a quick visit from Setsuna explained that the visitation would be delayed slightly. When questioned, the Outer Senshi refused to answer. It wasn't uncommon for Sailor Pluto to be reserved with information, but it was sometimes irritating to say the least.

"Things have been a little busy in Crystal Tokyo," Chibi-Usa admitted as she fiddled with the ends of her hair. "Papa has been away on business, leaving Mama to handle things until he returns. It isn't easy," She spoke softly as she recalled how stressed Neo-Queen Serenity had been over the past few days. It was very hard to tell, but there were subtle signs that showed.

"Is everything okay?" Usagi questioned in concern. An unsettling feeling began to grow in the pit of her stomach. Before Chibi-Usa could answer, Diana jumped into Usagi's lap from beneath the table. "Hello Diana," Usagi rubbed the cat's head in surprise. Diana hardly ever left Chibi-Usa's side. Even her future daughter was surprised that the cat had switched positions.

"Everything's fine," Chibi-Usa finally answered. "Things are just a bit busy around the palace."

"Well I'm glad everything is okay," Makoto responded. "And I'm sure you mom will be able to take care of everything until your dad gets back."

"Yeah," Chibi-Usa smiled as she took a sip of her milkshake.

**…**

It wasn't until they had all gone their separate ways that Diana found the time to give Usagi the letter. Chibi-Usa had decided to spend her first night at Usagi and Mamoru's apartment. While Mamoru and Chibi-Usa spent some time together, Usagi had taken an early shower. Once she was finished, she headed to her and Mamoru's room to change into her pajamas. It was then that Diana approached her.

"Usagi?" Diana spoke softly while jumping onto the bed.

"Diana, is something wrong?" Usagi questioned when she noticed just how nervous the cat seemed to be.

"I have something for you," Diana did a flip in the air, and in a flash, a letter fell to the bed. In neat scrawl on the front of the envelope was Usagi's name. Diana lifted the letter with her mouth and offered it to the confused blonde.

"For me?" Usagi took the letter into her hand and quickly opened it. She unfolded the expensive paper and regarded Diana with a curious look.

"It's from her Majesty," Diana informed. "She wanted to make sure you received it when you had time to yourself."

Usagi's eyes quickly took in the letter. She was shocked to have received a private letter from her future self. The act was a taboo. Of course she and the others had received letters in regards to Chibi-Usa's training, but nothing was directly referred to her personally. Usagi's heart fluttered nervously as she ran her eyes over the paper.

_Be wary of those that place themselves in your path._

_-Serenity_

A look of confusion filled her features as she tried to decipher the meaning. Suddenly, her memory flashed to the two figures that had approached her so many months ago. The man who was really just a child. A child who was hurt at the loss of his mother, and confused in believing that Usagi was her and the other man, the taller one with bright red eyes and a knowing look. The two of them had started a chain reaction. First they appeared in her life, and then those dreams. Fire and blood, pain and suffering, and…that man, the one that looked at her with such love and devotion.

Just thinking of those dreams caused her head to ache painfully. Is this what Neo-Queen Serenity meant? If so, how did she know? Were they really affecting the future so much that even her future self had worries?

"Diana," Usagi finally spoke as her voice cracked. "You need to tell me exactly what is happening in the future!" Blue eyes focused on the small cat who cast her worried gaze to the bed spread. "I need to know so that I can stop whatever it is that has happened. Something isn't right, I know it."

"This must not get back to Small Lady," Diana spoke in a hushed whisper. "The Queen ordered it."

"Tell me, Diana," Serenity ordered with an edge to her tone.

"The King has not been away on official business," Diana sat with her head ducked. "He has been ill. For a while now, actually. It began several months ago, but it suddenly began to grow worse these past couple of weeks. He is bedridden and even the Crystal cannot cure the illness which has plagued him." When Diana finally raised her head to meet Usagi's gaze, she was surprised to see a look of horror cross the younger woman's features.

**…**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**This chapter was short because I am trying to work on a few other stories including A New Beginning and My Fairytale. I apologize for the wait and the shortness of the chapter; however, things have been slightly hectic lately. I returned from Costa Rica and then had to get back in the grove of things, including making and presenting a huge report to present in front of many of the college big wigs. They helped to fund the trip to Costa Rica for educational purposes for our class…. It was nerve wracking.**

**Anyway, let me explain a few things.**

**As most of you have already figured out, this story takes place many, many years after Ciel has been turned into a demon. He has grown and stopped aging after maturity (20 years of age) and is a full demon. He keeps his human appearance because he and Sebastian continue to walk the earth. If you have seen Season 2 of the Black Butler anime, then you know why Sebastian is still with Ciel. If you have not, I will not spoil it for you but this story makes it kind of obvious….**

**It is also set after the final battle with Galaxia and Chaos in the Sailor Moon timeline. Everyone is off enjoying their life while they can until Crystal Tokyo comes to fruition. They did not want to, but Usagi insisted, which is why Mamoru returned to finish his studies in America. He hasn't much longer to go before he is finished.**

**Now, Usagi is not the reincarnation of Rebecca. *gasp***

**No, Rachel was the first reincarnation of Princess Serenity. This is why she was more refined and knowledgeable in the time she was born with courtesies and such required of a person of higher class. Princess Serenity was not supposed to be born without her protectors, but their souls were still waiting to be reborn way into the future. There was no way she could have lived the life of Rachel, one without her powers, until they were born. She would have died of old age first. So, in order to fix the mistake, Rachel's fate was destined to meet Phantomhive and die in that fire so that her soul could catch back up with her friends and be reborn.**

**NO ONE and I repeat NO ONE else is or was born in that timeline and into the current one. Serenity was the only exception. Mamoru was not Vincent and vice versa.**

**Rachel, having died such a horrible and unnatural death, caused the soul of Serenity, one already tortured beyond means due to emotional and physical trauma, to become weak again. The soul had time to heal from the Silver Millennium before being reborn as Rachel. However, there was not enough time between Rachel and Usagi for the soul to heal completely. Thus the reason Usagi struggled so much with her memories as Princess Serenity.**

**Make sense? I hope so…**

**Sorry for calling Rachel by Rebecca, been sick and my head is like...blah  
><strong>

**Until next time…**

**RxR**

**Sesshy's Mistress**


	4. Chapter 4

**Breathless**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**Summary: He could hardly recall the last time he had gazed into those familiar blue eyes. Even now as he stood watching her, he could hardly believe what his eyes were showing him. It was in that instant when their eyes met that he knew for certain it was her-the same eyes, the same smile, the same face. It was all the same…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters**

**…**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

"Oh, Sebby!" An all too familiar voice rang through the air, sending chills of terror down the spine of Sebastian. His left eye began to twitch as he turned to catch sight of the rapidly approaching, cross dressing, red headed reaper. Right before the other man could latch onto the demon, Sebastian side stepped, giving enough room to send the reaper slamming into a light pole.

"So cruel," Grell moaned through the pain. He could taste blood in his mouth as he moved to stand straight. His hands felt of his face. His nose was definitely broken. "My beautiful face! Why Sebby? Why?!" He cried as he tried to fix the mess that was his face.

"I really must insist that you stop calling me that," Sebastian sighed. His brownish-red eyes took in their surroundings. Grell's ruckus was beginning to draw some unwanted attention. "That's enough, Grell."

Sebastian's tone of voice was enough to distract Grell from his pain. "Oh, Sebby, how I love it when you talk all serious to me!" He held himself as she shivered so as to show exactly how much Sebastian affected him. "Haven't you missed me?" Grell clamped his arms around Sebastian, squeezing tightly. "I've missed you!"

"Let go of me," Sebastian ordered while pushing the annoying red head away from his being. "I don't have time for this." Indeed, he didn't. Sebastian was on another mission by his Master to follow the blonde.

"A mission?" Grell stood back and looked around him. "Here?" He sounded doubtful. "What does that little brat of yours have you doing now?" Arms resting on his hips, Grell tilted his head in curiosity.

"It is none of your concern," Sebastian idly made a note to contact one of the reapers and report Grell. It was high time they took care of the situation. Grell was still acting the part of a rogue reaper, and he was always in Sebastian's hair.

"Does it have anything to do with a blonde bimbo?" Grell was now examining his nails. He glanced up to see that he had indeed caught Sebby's attention. "You and your Master are drawing a lot of attention, and not the best kind." Grell was being oddly serious and helpful. Sebastian became instantly weary. "All the reapers are talking about it."

"What are they saying?" Sebastian questioned.

"Now you want my attention, huh?" Grell huffed and turned with his arms crossed over his chest. "Sebby, after how cruel you have been to me, do you really think I'd tell you whatever you wanted? You're sorely mistaken. No matter how handsome you are, you aren't getting anything from me without a price."

"How about I let you live if you tell me," Sebastian's eyes were glowing demonic red as he regarded the annoying reaper.

"A date!" Grell turned around. "I'll tell you what you want to know, but you have to spend one entire day with me."

"Grell…" Sebastian was all but growling in anger.

"Spend the day with me or not know what is going on," Grell shrugged. "Take it or leave it!"

**…**

"This is NOT what I had in mind, Sebby!" Grell growled as he and Sebastian continued to follow after the blonde. "This is not a date, this is…. Well I don't know but it is NOT what I had in mind! You are such a horrible boyfriend," Grell whined. He caught sight of a metallic glint coming from Sebastian's clenched fist. Squeaking out an apology, Grell quickly shut up, but he never stopped glaring daggers at the blonde who was holding so much of Sebastian's attention. Grell blamed both the blonde and the brat that Sebastian served.

Currently the two had been following her as the blonde made her way to the park. There waiting for her was an older woman with olive skin tone. She had long, dark green hair that appeared black in certain lighting, and maroon colored eyes.

"Who's that?" Grell asked as he and Sebastian stayed out of sight within the lining of the woods within the park. He was quickly shushed by Sebastian, who refused to take his eyes off of the scene.

**…**

"Setsuna," Usagi smiled as she approached the older woman. "It is good to see you again."

"It is good to see you too, Hime; however, I wish it was under better circumstances," Setsuna spoke honestly as her eyes regarded her princess. She could detect the worry that radiated off of the blonde. There was more physical evidence too of Usagi's worry. Evidence such as the dark circles under her eyes, the worry lines on her brow and around her mouth, the pale color of her skin, and the slight weight loss evident around her face and waist.

"I received a letter from the Queen," Usagi handed over the letter. Setsuna took it and quickly read over it. "I… I think I know what it means, but I'm not sure," Usagi bit her lip nervously. "A few months ago, I was approached by two men. One claimed he knew me as his mother."

Setsuna's eyes flashed as she caught Usagi's gaze. "He was so sure of it, and … he seemed so sad when I refused him." Usagi wrapped her arms around herself. "But it's impossible. I know it is. Besides, he and his companion had a distinctly demonic aura."

"Why didn't you speak of this sooner?" Setsuna questioned as she finally pieced together everything. She had recognized some subtle changes in the flow of the time line as well. At first, it went unnoticed, but as the ripples spread, things began to change more dramatically. Setsuna had spent weeks following the ripples backwards, trying to figure out the starting point.

"I don't know," Usagi sighed and glanced away. Her gaze drifted towards the sky. It was a beautifully sunny day. "I didn't think anything of it at first, but then I started having dreams. They were more like nightmares, though." She admitted.

"What were they about?" Setsuna's hand clenched around the letter that she still held, crumpling it.

"A small child with dark hair and bright blue eyes," Usagi admitted as she thought back to the many dreams. "Sometimes I watch him play, other times I watch him through a veil of fire, and… there are others, too. Dreams of a man. I know him but I can't name him. I feel it though. He calls out to me, but he calls me Rachel. Then, there are others, a woman with red hair, and a small blonde child. Setsuna, what does it mean?"

"I don't know," Setsuna answered honestly. Truly she didn't. During her search, she had reached as far back as the return from the Cauldron. After that, she was blocked. It was as if some point in time was blocked from her, but it was impossible. She was the guardian of time and should have been able to look to the beginning of time if she so wished. Yet, she couldn't. "How is Chibi-Usa?" Setsuna questioned, changing the subject.

Usagi's eyes flickered upward, recalling how the girl had been a little sluggish over the past few days. "I thinks she caught a bug in school. She seems really tired lately and run down, but it lasts for only a little while. Why?" Usagi turned her head over her shoulder when she thought she heard someone scream. Setsuna's eyes followed Usagi's movement, but neither could find the source. It had sounded quite girly and pathetic….

"I see," One of Setsuna's hands fisted against the material of her suit. "I hope she feels better soon. I shall pay her a visit before her return, of course," Setsuna smiled after checking her watch. "I should probably be heading back."

"Of course," Usagi smiled and gave the older woman a tight hug. "Take care, Setsuna, and I'll tell Chibi-Usa that you said hello," Usagi waved as the older woman turned and walked off. When Setsuna was out of sight, Usagi spun on her heel and stormed towards the trees. Her blue eyes glinted dangerously as she tried to find the source of the noise from earlier. She had a distinctive feeling about it.

As she looked around, she noticed a glint of red. Leaning down, she plucked a long strand of fine red hair. Lifting it, she examined it. So someone had been watching.

"Find something interesting?" A deep voice questioned with a chuckle, startling Usagi and causing her to leap to the side. Wide blue eyes turned to find a man dressed in a fine business suit. Long silver hair was pulled into a messy ponytail, the end of which swiped across the back of his thighs. Bright green eyes glinted behind nearly invisible glasses. They caught the reflection of the sun, flashing in her direction.

"I'm sorry, did I startle you?" A smile pulled at the corner of his lips. Though there was no malice in his features, Usagi felt uncertain about his presence. Something told her that this man was more dangerous than he appeared. Maybe it had something to do with the scar that ran across his handsome face.

"Y-yes," Usagi nodded. She was nervous, and it showed as she unconsciously tucked stray strands of hair behind her ear. She kept her wary gaze on the strange man who looked at her as if he knew her. "Can I help you?"

"Maybe," he drawled as he bent to retrieve the fallen strand of hair. "My companion was supposed to meet me here a few minutes ago. He hasn't shown, and I was wondering if you had seen him,"

"Um…" Usagi blinked in confusion. Who was this man?!

"Oh, how rude of me. You must be wondering who I am," The man smiled again as he moved into an over exaggerated bow. "You may call me Junichi.*"

"Nice to meet you," Usagi nodded slightly. Though it was rude, she purposefully held back her name. "You said something about trying to find your companion?"

"Oh, yes," the man named Junichi stood straight and held out the strand of red hair within his palm. "Coincidentally, he has long red hair such as this. He must have passed by here earlier. Have you seen him?"

Usagi's eyes narrowed slightly in suspicion, but shook her head. She had not seen the man, though she suspected that he had been watching her from the bushes. "I'm sorry, but I have not."

"Hmm," Junichi tilted his head to the side, examining her again. "He has this fascination with all things red and demonic, especially concerning one particular demon you may have come in contact with, Princess." This caught Usagi's attention. Her hand immediately went for her broach, but the other man was stronger. His eyes glowed green as a large smile stretched over his features. His large hand was wrapped warmly around her wrist, restricting her movements.

"W-who are you?" Usagi mentally cursed herself for sounding so scared and weak. The man had moved so fast! Idly, she subconsciously noted the burning sensation that prickled on her brow. The man's eyes flickered to her brow momentarily and his smile stretched further. He seemed pleased at what he saw.

"It's not important at the moment," he returned his gaze to hers. She couldn't control the goose bumps that covered her body when she caught the look in his eyes. Something about his essence called to her; it was familiar. She just couldn't place it. The confusion must have shown on her face, because he chuckled at her expense. "The Queen was right to warn you, but it is too late. Your future is changing as we speak, and not even the Guardian of Time can stop what has been done. You will fight against this, as will your other guardians, but the fates, regardless of how hard they have tried to prevent it, are careless. Their past mistake has caused them this loss. The only question that remains is what will come of it and who will be sacrificed because of it. Are you ready, little Queen? Or will you crumble as that which you were promised is ripped away?"

Usagi had begun to fight his hold on her arm. She needed to get away from this man, get far away. What he was saying and what he knew…. The heat from her brow grew to the point she cried out in pain. Again, the man's eyes flickered to the sigil that burned there, noting the subtle outline hidden behind the crescent.

"You are experiencing those changes already," he looked upon her in both pity and excitement. "I suggest you prepare." He tilted her head back and brushed his cold lips over the sigil, soothing the burning sensation and causing Usagi's body to go limp in his hold. He allowed his grip to loosen so that she crumpled to the ground at his feet. With one last look at her prone form, he disappeared.

**…**

"What the hell is he doing here?" Ciel demanded of his demon butler. The sight of Grell Sutcliff angered the other demon. Ciel's teeth began to grind as he all but snarled in Grell's direction.

"All grown up, are you?" Grell criticized as he walked around Ciel. "Handsome, but you still don't match my Sebby's gorgeous looks." With a dismissive wave of his gloved hand, Grell lunged for Sebastian again; however, the older demon stepped to the side, escaping the reapers grasp.

"Get. Rid. Of. Him!" Ciel ordered with a low growl. His eyes were glowing bright red.

"I'm sorry, Master," Sebastian bowed low. "I have tried, yet he is rather persistent. He claims that he has been assigned to this region."

"What?!" Ciel demanded as he strode to the prone form of Grell, who had yet to peel himself off of the wall which he had slammed into instead of Sebastian. Ciel grabbed a large handful of red hair and jerked Grell off of the wall. He shook the red reaper until Grell reclaimed consciousness.

"Is this how you treat a lady?!" Grell demanded as he fought to get out of Ciel's grasp.

"This is how I treat a _pest_," Ciel dropped the reaper to the floor. "Now tell me why you are here."

"I don't have to answer to you!" Grell humphed while crossing his arms over his chest. "Why should I help you anyway? You're nothing but a spoiled brat who continues to torture my dear Sebby-chan. If it weren't for you, then Sebby and I would be living our happily ever after!" Grell argued with fire in his eyes.

"I wish you would quit spouting such nonsense…" Sebastian sighed from exhaustion. He had been dealing with this talk for years, and it was becoming tiresome.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," Undertaker spoke as he appeared within the room. It startled everyone but Sebastian. "Another lover spat?" Undertaker directed his question to Grell.

"That's not funny," Sebastian's eyes were now red.

"Who's laughing?" The Undertaker questioned with a grin. "I dare say that you and Grell came close to being caught today."

"What is he talking about, Sebastian?" Ciel questioned his servant.

"We were not seen," Sebastian reassured his Master after sparing Grell a glare that would cause anyone else to shrink away.

"No, but heard," the Undertaker chuckled and held up a strand of Grell's hair that Usagi had been examining. "And you left this behind. She is very intuitive."

"My hair!" Grell ran a finger through his hair, checking to see how much loose hair came from his actions.

"As for you," the Undertaker became serious as he turned his attention to Grell. "I believe you were assigned a specific mission. I do not recall it including direct confrontation with either of them or the Princess."

"Why is he here? Why are you both here?" Ciel questioned.

"It would seem that your meddling has interfered more than previously anticipated. Things have been set into motion. Most of the reapers for this district have been assigned on site. For now, we're waiting."

"Waiting for what?" Sebastian questioned.

"That's the million dollar question," Grell grinned as he stood. "I'm hoping for a bloody good show. I haven't been allowed to use my scythe in soooooooo long." A pout formed on his face. "But that will change soon enough!" He jumped into the air. The excitement that he was feeling was almost palpable.

"It still doesn't answer why you have become so involved," Ciel commented suspiciously. The Undertaker that he had always known was lazy. He preferred to procrastinate more than anything unless it concerned the dead. No one was dead …._yet._ The Undertaker merely smiled before motioning for Grell to join him as the two left.

**…**

"Amy!" Mamoru called out over the phone. The blue haired genius knew instantly that something was seriously wrong. "Have you seen Usagi?" His tone was shaky. Something was definitely not right. In all the years of knowing him, Mamoru had always been the strong and thoughtful type. He had the mind to think through problems and solve them, helping him to keep his calm.

"No," Ami looked around the room to the other girls. "I haven't seen Usagi all day." All of the girl's shared a worried look. It was apparent that Minako, Rei, and Makoto had not seen her either. "None of us have."

"Hey!" Mamoru heard Minako's voice echo in the background. "I think she was meeting Setsuna today!"

"Mamoru," Ami's voice was worried. "What's wrong?" Silence greeted her for several seconds. She was worried she had lost the connection when suddenly he spoke up. His voice sounded broken. He sounded broken.

"Chibi-Usa is disappearing…."

**…**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**DUN DUN DUN!**

**I know, that was totally bitchy of me to leave off right there. Want to know something even bitchier, my classes, some of my teachers, and the fact I got only 3 reviews on the last chapter. So, you deserved that cliff hanger!**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I had half of this typed up and decided to finish it on a whim. I'm working on My Fairytale for El3ven, but I can't get the opening how I want it… gr….**

**It has** **to be perfect. Anyway, REVIEW!**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**PS: Jinuchi is the name of the man that voiced the Undertaker…. So yeah, that is where I got it since I don't know the REAL name of the Undertaker.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Breathless**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**Summary: He could hardly recall the last time he had gazed into those familiar blue eyes. Even now as he stood watching her, he could hardly believe what his eyes were showing him. It was in that instant when their eyes met that he knew for certain it was her-the same eyes, the same smile, and the same face. It was all the same…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters**

**...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

It had been two weeks since Usagi's body had been found in the park. It had taken two days before someone had come across her unconscious body hidden along the edge of the trees and shrubbery. When they did find her, no one was able to revive her. As far as her body was concerned, there was nothing keeping her from waking.

She was currently being kept in the hospital under close observance while doctors struggled to find the answer to her condition. Her family continuously worried, and her mother was a constant at her side. It made it hard for Sebastian or Ciel to find a way to visit without others being present. It had been they that had found her.

As for Chibi-Usa, she had disappeared completely and any evidence of her ever having visited disappeared, including pictures of her and memories of her from friends and family. It was almost as if she had never existed in the first place. Usagi's condition coupled with the disappearance of Chibi-Usa had the senshi on edge. Mamoru, who had been due to return to the states, had decided to stay. His emotional state was unstable. Losing Chibi-Usa and having Usagi unresponsive was taxing on his body.

No one had seen or heard from Setsuna, either. The senshi had tried to contact her on several occasions, but she never once answered their calls or responded to their pleadings left on voicemails. Not even Uranus, Neptune, or Saturn knew where to find her. Meanwhile, Amy spent almost all of her time bent over her Mercury computer.

No matter how much time she spent searching, there were no results that could explain what was happening. The sacred fire could not answer questions for Rei, either. With Setsuna missing, and both Amy and Rei's searches turning up empty, all hope was beginning to seem lost. If only they knew what the future held for them.

Sailor Pluto cringed as she fought against the massive storm that had appeared within the gates. She had returned from visiting with Usagi to find everything in Chaos. The flow of time was no longer stable. Different branches of the time stream began to appear and disappear. The future that she had been carefully helping to plan and construct was gone. Crystal Tokyo, Neo-Queen Serenity, and Chibi-Usa - they were all gone!

Pluto had felt herself go numb when she realized that she could possibly never see the beautiful pink-haired princess again. Tears had welled within her maroon colored eyes, and then anger like she had never felt began to boil inside of her. As guardian of the gates, she was limited in what she could do and what she was allowed to experience. Chibi-Usa had been a true blessing, and she was not happy with having that bright star of hope ripped away from her.

With a strength that she had not known that she possessed, Pluto had stormed to the gates, slamming her staff into the door repeatedly. Angry cries echoed through the empty space that surrounded her, but she still beat at the door that had locked itself to her since she began her search.

For hours she cried out to Cronos, begging for him to answer her pleas and aid her in finding the answers to the questions that plagued her and the others. She had felt it when Usagi fell and Chibi-Usa disappeared. She could literally feel the time stream unravel and rewrite itself over and over. She could not see the future as before, but she had a foreboding sense that lingered over her.

Whatever had set into motion this change would leave a lasting impact on the world. That thought alone terrified her to her core. A fear like no other captured her heart in an iron cage. She felt suffocated under the pressure of it all, and right as she began to open a portal and return to her comrades, the storm began.

**...**

"Such a shame, really," Grell spoke to himself as he watched the group of girls converse in the park with a dark haired and very haggard looking man. Grell was currently occupying a large tree, balancing himself on one of the sturdier branches. He had spent the day following the group, and he had not failed to give an appreciative one over to the dark haired man with the striking blue eyes.

Grell's green eyes glinted in the light as he regarded the group. In all honesty, Grell found it hard to believe that those girls, along with the one stricken in the hospital, were so powerful. If they were so powerful, powerful enough to defeat Chaos, then how could they not sense the growing change in the air?

Grell began to twirl a strand of hair, watching and waiting like many other reapers who were currently occupying Tokyo.

**...**

"You two shouldn't be here," William spoke as he appeared in the room of Usagi Tsukino. The mother had been forced home. Her body exhausted from continuously staying by her daughter's side. When she refused, the hospital had called the husband with warning of tranquilizing the distraught woman if she was not taken home to rest.

Sebastian and Ciel turned their gaze towards the reaper. Neither seemed to care for his appearance unlike how upset William seemed to be at their presence. "She is not your concern, and you have caused enough trouble as is," He spoke while adjusting his glasses. Today he was without his scythe.

"Why are so many reapers present in the city?" Sebastian questioned as he turned to give William his full attention.

"Filth such as you shouldn't concern yourself with Reaper matters," William all but spat in disgust. On the bed, Usagi groaned and a light began to emanate from her brow. This caught the attention of all three males. William strode forward, shoving Ciel out of the way to exam the mark on her brow.

"It's becoming clearer," he muttered to himself with a frown.

"Indeed," the Undertaker spoke with a grin as he appeared in the room as well. His form leaned over Usagi from the opposite side of the bed. "Beautiful isn't it, William?"

"Just what the hell is going on here?" Ciel demanded as the Undertaker appeared as well. Neither Ciel nor Sebastian could figure out why the Reapers were hovering around Usagi and the city. The two reapers removed their gazes from one another to look upon Ciel.

"Don't say a word," William interrupted as the Undertaker had opened his mouth to reply to the young demon. "You have caused enough troubles already with your stunt." He nodded towards the unconscious girl where the sigil on her brow had begun to fade again.

"Would you rather she interferes?" The Undertaker tilted his head to the side in curiosity. "You know she would not be one to sit around while the sufferings of others are taking place, especially if she is at fault."

"Sebastian," Ciel snapped, and the other demon moved fluidly throughout the room. In an instance, his set of knives was at the ready, digging into the skin of William's neck. A thin line of blood appeared and traced the edge of Sebastian's blades.

"Such a spoiled, petulant, brat you are," William spoke as his sharp green eyes bet with the blood red one's of Ciel. William completely ignored Sebastian and the blades currently pressing against his throat. "So much suffering at the hands of someone so spoiled, that they sacrifice millions of live for the sake of their own, perverse satisfaction."

"Stop speaking such nonsense!" Ciel demanded as his anger grew until his emotions manifested into dark energy which swam around him in a red haze. "I demand you tell me what it is that is happening. NOW!"

"Why else would so many reapers be gathered? Do you think this is the only place which we have converged? You are a fool! You could not heed the warning, and for that, millions of lives are at risk, all for the sake of your own happiness," William glared, and the heat of that glare, of that hate, caused Ciel to stumble back in shock. He had never seen the stoic reaper so angry. The man hardly ever showed any emotion excluding disgust for demons.

"The worst part is, it is already too late to repair the damage your presence has wrought on this world," William's eyes softened as he turned his gaze towards the sleeping woman on the bed. "Had it not been for the selfish wish of that other brat, you would have been consumed, and none of this would have happened. You were meant to die, Ciel Phantomhive, but someone intervened."

"Trancy-"

"That brat was even more spoiled and delusional than even you!" William spat. "He was killed in the aftermath that slaughtered that village, but someone stole his soul and his body from us."

"Is this true?" Sebastian drew back and turned towards the Undertaker who nodded in agreement. "Who would hold that kind of power?" Sebastian questioned himself.

"We had assumed it was that demon woman, but her powers were too inferior to have deceived the reapers," the Undertaker commented from his sitting position on Usagi's bed. He had the young woman's hand in his lap now, and his own hand gently traced her fingers, stopping at the engagement ring to tap the gem of it thoughtfully.

"We never did find out who it was, but they were powerful, more than even an angel," William admitted disdainfully.

"So what happens now?" Ciel questioned as he drew his gaze back to the reincarnation of his mother.

"Death." William answered.

**...**

Rei sat before the sacred fire. Her body was drenched in sweat and her face scrunched into an expression of deep concentration. For hours she had sat before the fire, begging silently for it to give her answers to the feelings that plagued her night and day. Every sense Usagi's accident, Rei had felt as if she was being watched, but she could never find who it was that watched her. She voiced her opinion to the others, but they had not sensed anything at all.

Rei cursed as her body collapsed forward. She propped herself up by her hands, which were cramped from the continuous motions she used during her chants and prayers. Tears flooded her eyes as pain erupted in her skull. For days she had felt weakened. She had also assumed that to be the stress and worry she had felt over Usagi and Chibi-Usa.

Reaching a hand up, she covered her heart, which was beating erratically. After taking several more deep breaths, she looked up to the fire, anger lighting her eyes as she regarded it. Why was it failing now of all times? Steadying her resolve, she fell back into position after a few more deep breaths. She started over, chanting as her hands flashed quickly into different positions. Rei poured all of her energy into the motions, forcing every ounce of power as a senshi into this request, and finally, her prayers were answered.

When her eyes snapped open, the fire showed her something that made her heart stop. It was a crude shadow of a man, and in his hands was a scythe. Around him lay bodies, but not just any bodies, the bodies of her friends and family. Blood pooled around his feet as the wind swept his hair around his form.

Rei cried out in shock and fell backward. She pushed herself away from the flames which lashed out towards her. Tears trailed down her face as she shivered from her position against the wall.

"No… no, no, no, no, no!" Rei grasped her head as she shook it in denial. Never before had the fire deceived her. It's predictions never failed to become reality. In the distance, Rei heard the sound of a chain saw roar to life, but her mind was numb to it, until she heard the screams coming from the other side of the temple.

It was the scream of her grandfather.

Reaching into her robes, she grabbed her transformation pen as she ran. Her feet pounded the ground as she forced herself to move faster. Rei whispered her transformation as she went, feeling the familiar heat wrap around her before dispersing and leaving her in her fuku. It finished just in time, because as she turned the corner, she stopped dead in her tracks. There, in front of the temple, lay the bodies of several young girls and her grandfather. They were mutilated beyond anything she had ever seen. Blood was everywhere, and portions of the girls were scattered around the area.

"Rei, run!" Yuichiro screamed right before a man in red tore appeared behind the brown haired man.

"Yuichiro!" Mars screamed with all her might as the red haired man swung a huge, bloodied chainsaw through Yuichiro's side. The spinning blades tore through flesh and bone, spraying blood everywhere as it savagely tore the young man apart. Mars screamed as she rushed forward. She knew it was too late and there was nothing she could do. She could hardly even see through the tears that flooded her vision.

"Well, well, well," the man in red chided as he kicked Yuichiro's upper half towards Mars. "Did I upset you?" The man's grin stopped Mars dead in her tracks. His teeth were sharp like a shark, and his green eyes nearly glowed in the aftermath of the slaughter. Anger engulfed her, and in her hands, fire leapt to life.

"You… you… you son of a bitch!" Mars screamed as she rushed forward, fist raised and flaming. The man chuckled and dodged her easily. "Stand still you bastard," she ordered as she threw fire towards him. Her aim was thrown off by the impairment of her vision, and as she moved to take another swing at him, her heels caught on one of the pieces of a girl. The arm rolled under her foot, causing Mars to lose her balance and fall into the puddle of blood.

The thick liquid clung to her, painting her entire form in the gory substance. Mars choked back a sob and felt bile rise in the back of her throat. She was covered in the blood of those innocent girls and, as she looked to the side, her grandfather's horrified face met her, and that was all that was needed to send her body into shock.

She gagged as her stomach emptied its contents, and idly she could hear the sounds of footsteps come closer to her. Only when a shadow fell across her did she look up. "Why?" She questioned through her tears.

"Why?" The man parroted as he knelt down. His hands brushed the hair from her face, caressing the blood coated skin softly. "Because, my dear, red is such a gorgeous color," He grinned at the look of outrage on her face, but she did not move. She was too broken to move. "That, and we can't summon _her_ unless you and your friends perish…permanently…" He grinned again as he stood. "But don't worry, you'll be with your loved ones soon enough, and as for the others, they'll be joining you shortly." He brought life back into the chainsaw and forced the end of it through her chest.

Her eyes were wide and, even with her mouth filling with blood, she still managed to whisper one last thing before the end, "…Usagi…"

**...**

"It's starting," The Undertaker spoke as he stood from the bed. He had abandoned Usagi's hand, which was currently burning hotly. Sweat covered her form as a red sigil blazed upon her brow. Ciel and Sebastian looked on as the monitors in her room started to beep loudly. Outside her doors, nurses rushed forward along with several others.

"Until next time," William spoke as he and the Undertaker disappeared, leaving the two demons to themselves when the medical personnel appeared.

"You need to leave," One of the nurses ordered as the others rushed to the bed.

"Her pulse is 150 and climbing! BP 180/120," the nurse closest to the monitor spoke horrified. Another nurse gasped upon touching Usagi's body.

"We need an ice bath stat!" she announced, and the nurses in the room quickly moved into action. Ciel and Sebastian left the room, giving the medical staff the room they needed.

**...**

"Did you have to make such a mess?' William questioned Grell as he appeared at the shrine. The dark haired reaper made sure to avoid any of the mess as he moved around to spot the one he was looking for. It wasn't as easy with her body saturated in blood and chest torn open. "I also remember telling you I wanted her in good condition."

"It wasn't my fault," Grell pouted. "She refused to die. Hey, where is Undertaker?" Grell questioned as he had come accustomed to referring to the other reaper as so as habit from Ciel and Sebastian.

"Currently taking care of something else," William spoke as he adjusted his glasses before pulling out his book and beginning to make note of the records. "I would ask you to carry her," he pointed his pen towards Mars' body. "Back but I doubt you would even be able to do that properly."

"I am so unappreciated!" Grell cried as he tugged on his hair. All of his hard work, this beautiful masterpiece, was all for not! Life was so cruel!

**...**

Ami was currently glued to her computer, trying in vain to figure out what was happening. She had tried and failed to contact Pluto many times. The rest of the Outers were clueless, and even more disturbing, Saturn, who had retained a childlike form, had grown over night. She had also fallen into a trance. Her body rigid on the bed, eyes wide open and glowing purple, and her planetary system pulsing rapidly. Uranus and Neptune were frantic.

Ami heard the door to the house open, and she turned to address her mother who should have been home by now. Instead, she found a very handsome man with long silver hair with a long, rugged scar crossing his face. His green eyes bore into her own blue ones, and she felt her heart still.

"Sorry to intrude," He smiled, and she felt a chill surround her. Something about this man wasn't right. Though he seemed harmless, she felt as if she should be running, but her body refused to move. "I really hate to do this, but there isn't really anything else I can do now." He stepped closer, and Ami pushed herself back. Her chair rolled into the desk, where her Mercury computer sat hooked up to her laptop. The screen of her laptop flashed as information finally pulled up.

Leaning down, the silver haired man read the screen with a smirk. "Too bad you didn't get that information beforehand. You and the others might have stood a chance." His words broke her from her stupor, and she lunged to the side.

The man chuckled as the girl searched her pockets in vain.

"Looking for this?" He questioned as he pulled a familiar blue object seemingly out of thin air. "Sorry, this isn't the first time I've been in here. You should really be more careful where you leave this. You never know who will find it."

"What do you want?!" Ami demanded as she fell into a fighting stance. She wasn't Makoto, but she could hold her own for a few. At least, she hoped she could long enough for one of the others to reach her. During her search, she had found her watch which hid in her back pocket. She pressed the emergency button when she couldn't find her transformation pen.

"Nothing from you, really," Ami watched as the man pocketed her pen. In its place, a scythe appeared. The long blade glistened in the light of the room. Ami's eyes widened in horror. That familiar feeling engulfed her again. This man wasn't human. He couldn't be. "It will be so much easier if you just accept this. There isn't any other way. Your other friend, the fire one, fought and suffered at my companion's hand."

"Rei…" Ami gasped.

"Yes," the man nodded. "Of course, Grell isn't one for restraint. A shame really, she was so lovely. I'm not like him though, my lovely. I will ensure that the beauty of your death is not wasted by such a mutilation."

"Please don't," Ami felt her voice crack. She was defenseless. Her eyes darted around, trying in vain to find something to use as a shield or weapon, but there was nothing within reach and the man was coming closer.

"Sorry," he sang through a smile as he brought his blade down upon her. The tip sank into her chest and a light erupted just as a scream broke free from her throat. "Don't despair. Your sacrifice is a worthy one, and even in death you will shine through _her_."

**...**

That night, the planet and the stars wept for the loss of two great warriors and protectors. Still, even as storms raged, countless reapers stood silently, watching through the night and waiting for the inevitable. Meanwhile, two demons kept close watch over one, Usagi Tsukino, as her condition continued to fluctuate, leaving doctors and nurses stunned and stumped.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**Okay, so I got lazy towards the end. Sue me! I'm taking a keyboarding class so it's not like I want to come home and type even more… jeeze…**

**Review or else!**

**Sesshy's Mistress**


	6. Chapter 6

**Breathless**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**Summary: He could hardly recall the last time he had gazed into those familiar blue eyes. Even now as he stood watching her, he could hardly believe what his eyes were showing him. It was in that instant when their eyes met that he knew for certain it was her-the same eyes, the same smile, and the same face. It was all the same…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters**

**AN: So, apparently, not a lot of you liked the previous chapter. Oh well… I'm finishing this, with or without your approval :) **

**…**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

"_In other news, two additional bodies were found today. One belonging to the up and coming new acting sensation, Minako Aino and the other belonging to Makoto Kino, a budding culinary star. According to police reports, their bodies were found together in the park. The two appeared to have been on a late night jog when they were brutally attacked. This happening less than a week since the discovery of the slaughter at Hikawa Jinja where Rei Hino was found amongst other victims, and Ami Mizuno, daughter of Dr. Mizuno, a prized surgeon in Tokyo, was found murdered in her home. All four girls were said to have been friends, and the reason to their murder is still under investigation. If you have any information regarding the crimes, please contact the police…"_

"They are picking off her friends one by one," Sebastian spoke offhandedly as he poured Ciel a fresh cup of English tea. His master was not fond of the tea preferred in Japan, and insisted on having his favorite English tea for each meal.

"Have you learned anything yet?" Ciel questioned with a sharp glance towards his servant. Scattered across Ciel's desk were several folders, each contained information on the girl's that had been murdered, as well as information on other friends and relatives of Usagi Tsukino. It was all the information that the two had to go with since the reapers refused to talk.

"No," Sebastian answered honestly, knowing what was to come. He was not surprised when his master threw everything off of the giant desk, scattering the carefully gathered information into a messy pile on the floor. "The actions of the reapers are being kept tightly sealed. Not even under the most …strenuous of circumstances will make one speak a word of what they are planning."

Ciel glared at a spot on the wall. He knew Sebastian spoke the truth because he had borne witness to the torment Sebastian had laid on one reaper. The man had refused to utter a word, he didn't even scream as Sebastian ripped him limb from limb, leaving a bloody mess in his wake. Regardless of how many reapers were torn apart at the hands of the two demons, none would talk. It irritated Ciel to no end.

It also did not help that neither he nor Sebastian had seen hide nor hair from the Undertaker, Will, or Grell. It was truly troublesome.

"What would you like to do?" Sebastian questioned his master.

"We will have to wait and see what our opponent's will do next," Ciel stated with a huff. He sank back to his chair, waiting for Sebastian to reorganize the papers and lay them back on his desk. "We know it has to do with Usagi, so if we keep close to her, we will learn soon enough what they have planned."

**…**

"We can't just sit here and wait!" Haruka yelled in frustration. She was pacing the floor anxiously. The inner scouts were dead, Chibi-Usa was missing, Mamoru was all but useless from his depression and denial, and Usagi was comatose. "It is obvious they are targeting the senshi. We may not have been as close to her as the inners, but there is no way they will look over us."

"We don't even know for sure that it is Usagi they are after," Michiru commented gently. She did not want to anger her lover further. Haruka was upset from worry and frustration. She had such a strong personality, and to feel so helpless was not something Haruka was used to nor that she enjoyed.

"What else is there?" Haruka demanded of Michiru. "Why kill all of the others when Usagi, the strongest of us all, lies helpless and vulnerable in the hospital? Why leave her alive?" Haruka continued her pacing, stopping only once to slam her fist into the wall. "And where the hell is Setsuna?"

"I don't know," Michiru answered softly, knowing Haruka never really expected an answer.

"I can't stand to wait here any longer. If Setsuna won't come to us or answer us, then I'm going to her," Haruka turned on heel and went in search for the time key that Setsuna had left them. Michiru was fast to follow. "Stay here with Hotaru. I'll be back _with_ Setsuna."

"Are you sure this is such a good idea?" Michiru questioned in concern. Her mirror was in hand as she tried once more to see the time gates. The view was blocked from her and she felt unsettled at the thought of Haruka leaving her.

"We don't have any other choice," Haruka reached out to pull Michiru close for a tight embrace. She kissed the brow of Michiru's head and told her to stay close to Hotaru. "I'll be back soon, promise." Haruka sent her lover a smile before moving to another room and speaking the enchantment that would send her to the time gates.

"I didn't think she would ever leave," A voice spoke from behind Michiru, startling her and causing her to drop her mirror. Neptune's mirror clattered to the floor reflecting the ceiling, which was soon splattered with blood as the sound of a large engine roared to life.

**…**

Haruka stumbled as she appeared at the gates. A chill swept through her as a dense fog floated through the space surrounding her. Something was wrong, she could sense it. Without giving it a second thought, Haruka transformed into Sailor Uranus. The glowing energy was enough to banish some of the fog once her transformation was through. Uranus could see the path that led to the gates, and she ran forward as fast as her body could carry her.

"Pluto!" She screamed but her call went unanswered. The fog continued to circle around her as she drew closer to the gates. She eventually saw the figure of Pluto standing right before the gates, and she breathed a sigh of relief as she slowed her pace. Maybe all of her worry was for naught.

"You had us worried," Uranus chuckled nervously. "Why haven't you answered us?" There was no answer and Uranus felt a sense of dread. The air around this place was strange. It was so thick; it was not normal. "Pluto?" She took several more steps forward, but the form of the other senshi did not move, and the fog prevented Uranus from seeing her clearly.

Another step forward caused Uranus' foot to slip, nearly making her fall and causing her to curse. Blinking in confusion, she knelt down and placed her fingers to the ground. Though it was dark, she could make out the red stain on her glove as she lifted it to her face. Uranus suddenly felt faint as she stood and looked towards her friend. Summoning power to her hand, light erupted and the fog moved away, presenting Uranus with the sight of Pluto impaled on her own staff. The end of it locked within the keyhole of the gates, and pinning Pluto against the doors.

Uranus fell to her knees, bent over, and hurled. The look of pure terror on her friend's face, a look that would forever be frozen in her death, shook Uranus' soul to the core. If Pluto could not escape it, how would they? Shaking, Uranus stood, and cringed as the coagulated blood clung to her skin. Tears ran down her cheeks, and her chest heaved as she struggled to catch her breath. Slowly, she approached her friend and comrade, lifted her hand, and forced Pluto's eyes to close. The action left a blood trail over the normally pristine face.

Feeling the urge to hurl again, Uranus backed away quickly before turning and running from the scene of horror. She screamed as she ran, venting her fear, frustration, and helplessness all at once. Uranus knew that death was coming for her. It was coming for her _and_ her family. With the time key clasped tightly in hand, she returned to her home, covered in blood only to find her lover dead and Hotaru missing.

It was then that the Senshi of Wind collapsed. Her heart shattered at the sight of her love dead on the floor. Eyes that had been so full of life now gazing up in a mirror look of horror that resembled Pluto's. In a motion that was almost mechanical, Uranus summoned her sword. So lost in despair and confusion, she didn't think twice as she brought the sword's point to herself, impaling it beneath her sternum and leaving her to bleed out as she moved to her lover's side. Uranus curled behind Michiru, clutching tightly to the blue haired beauty and crying into her hair until Uranus ceased to breathe any longer.

**…**

Mamoru stumbled through the hallways, making his way to the room that held his beautiful fiancé. How long ago had it been since he had gazed into her beautiful eyes? How long since he had heard her happy and care free voice call his name in delight? As he passed through the halls, some of the nursing staff stopped to watch. He had been a prospering medical student, and many hospitals had been preparing to offer him high positions once he had finished his studies in America. Now, however, the man that once was, now as no more.

As soon as his form entered the room of Usagi Tsukino, the halls filled with the sounds of whispers.

"Usako," Mamoru whispered dejectedly as he took residence next to her. His hands sought one of hers, clasping it tightly. She had not moved, but at least her condition was stable. With every passing of her friends, something went wrong. Usagi was reacting to her loss, even in her condition. Mamoru laid his head down on his hands which covered hers. For the first time since visiting her, he sobbed openly. His whole body shook terribly as he allowed all of his fears finally free.

"Please," He pleaded as he looked upon her. Right now, lying like she was in that bed, she resembled so much the sleeping Queen from the 31st century. Mamoru now understood how utterly hopeless his future self had felt, and he no longer blamed him for causing them heart ache in the past. Mamoru reached out a hand and swept away some silver strands from her face. Her hair had been changing colors since the murders began. It was slowly turning silvery-white.

In his mind, he remembered from the last battle, when his mind had been warped, a figure of silver, standing tall and proud, but also broken. Sailor Moon had been there too. She was a bright light of hope compared to the dull and lusterless figure of sorrow that stood beside her. Was this the fate of his love? To become the shell of a person that had been there the day of the last battle?

Why had they not been warned then of what was to come? Had the guardian of the Cauldron not foreseen this? If they had, why would they allow it to come to pass? And, if they hadn't, why were they allowing it to happen? What had happened to the bright and shinning future he and the others had visited? The one where his beautiful baby girl would one day flea in order to come and find Sailor Moon, the only one capable of saving her mother, Neo-Queen Serenity?

"Prince," A voice suddenly broke the silence and pulled Mamoru from Usagi's side. He stood and turned to find a full grown Hotaru standing before him. In this state, she looked very much like Mistress 9, only her hair was much shorter, and her eyes did not hold the evil that was Mistress 9. No, they held concern, fear, and anxiousness.

"Hotaru?" Mamoru's voice was raspy from his crying.

"We have to move," Hotaru reached out, grabbing his hand and pulling him. Mamoru stumbled forward, but pulled at her grip. "There is no time to waste. If we do not hurry, then we will not be able to stop this."

"Stop what?" Mamoru questioned, eyes narrowing. He had known of Hotaru's state of unconsciousness. Hotaru and Michiru had notified him and the senshi when the young girl had fallen into that state. It was eerily similar to Usagi's own, except for the glowing of Saturn's sigil. "What is happening?"

"I will tell you all I can, but we need to move or we will endanger the Princess," Hotaru insisted as she tugged harder, actually forcing him to move with her. It wasn't necessary, at the thought of his Usako in danger, Mamoru hurried with her. Hotaru had never been one of whom to not take seriously. She was the Messiah of Death and Rebirth. The two hurried through the halls, ignoring everyone around them.

"The others are dead, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto," Hotaru stated low under her breath as she continued to lead Mamoru away from the hospital. They needed to put as much space between themselves and Usagi as possible. "You and I are the only ones left, and if we cannot escape death, then the whole world will be doomed."

"What are you talking about? Doomed? Doomed how?" Mamoru demanded. He reached out to grasp Hotaru's arm, pulling her to a stop. His tall form toward over her, but she would not be intimidated. Looking around, Hotaru checked to see if they were being followed. They weren't, but they were being watched.

She could see them all. The reapers who had gathered.

Tugging Mamoru to the side, she quickly informed him to the fact that they were being watched. He was shocked and in disbelief. He could not see anyone. "I am the Messiah of Death and Rebirth. To them, I am their God, but they do not fear me. No, they will end me if given the chance. You and I are the only ones left in their way. They will come for us. We cannot let them succeed."

"If they are around us like you claim," Mamoru stated as he followed after Hotaru who was now returning to her fast pace. "Then why are they not acting against us now?"

"They are too weak. You and I are more powerful than they, and so they wait and report to more powerful reapers. The only ones of whom can hope to destroy their God and the one blessed by the planet of which they reside." She informed, not caring who heard. Hotaru knew, on some level of understanding, that the hope she clung to was futile. Nothing and no one could save them, but it didn't mean she couldn't take out as many of the bastards as possible before she went down.

The two made their way to the tower and no one came for them. By the time they reached it, the sun was setting. A chill was creeping through the air, and Mamoru had a sense of déjà vu. This was where he first remembered who he was. This was where he was stolen from Usagi right as she regained her memories. It was where so many battles were fought… it was where the palace would one day stand. At least, that is what he hoped, though he felt and knew it was for naught.

"Come on," Hotaru urged as she lead him to the stairs that would lead them to the top. She had to get them as far away from other people as possible. Urging him continuously, Hotaru ran up the stairs with Mamoru close behind. She thought they had enough time, but she was wrong. As the door to the top slammed opened, Hotaru was greeted with the sight of three reapers, one silver, another red, and the last black. They stood at the ready and Hotaru's heart sunk.

"What the hell?" Mamoru gasped as he reached the top.

"It is an honor," the one in black spoke. He had black hair and bright green eyes hidden behind simple glasses. "Goddess."

The one with silver hair bowed mockingly, and the one in red gave no recognition other than a sneer. Hotaru's hand brought forth her transformation pen, and with a few words, she stood in her highest form as Sailor Saturn. "I would transform, Prince." Saturn spoke and Mamoru needed no other word. He instantly transformed into Prince Endymion. In his hands he held his sword at the ready.

Clouds rolled through the skies, circulating around the tower. Thunder roared and lightning lit up the sky. Rain fell like a waterfall from the sky, crashing to the earth and soaking the city to its core. People ran for cover, cowering in whatever building they could find as the earth began to tremble as well. No one knew what was going to happen, and they all looked towards the distance, where Saturn's attacks lit up the sky in a brilliantly dark purple.

**…**

Sebastian and Ciel had been in Usagi's room, entering soon after the departure of Mamoru and Hotaru, when the chaos began. The lights of the hospital began to flicker as the quakes of the earth threatened to bring down every building that stood. Screams filled the hall ways as people, visitors and staff alike, became frightened and unknowing of what to do or what was happening.

Ciel ran to the window and looked to the streets. There were more reapers outside the hospital than there had been when he and Sebastian had entered. He could hardly see the pavement for the number of reapers. What startled him most was how each and every one of them were looking up and meeting Ciel's gaze expectantly.

"What the hell?" Ciel demanded as he turned to look at the woman who resembled his mother. "Just who the hell is she?"

**…**

Endymion was the first to fall. His armor and his sword were no match for the power of Grell's chain saw. It easily tore through him, ripping flesh from bone, and sending a spray of blood forward. Some of it coated the front of Grell's clothes, making him coo affectionately as he taunted the dying man.

"Not even a rose could match the beauty of your blood as it paints the night," Grell chuckled.

His two other companions were busy with their Goddess who was putting up quite a fight. She seemed to be refusing to follow her path. She refused to die and had even managed to wound Will, leaving a weeping gash in his arm that nearly reached the bone.

**…**

In the chaos, no one came to check on Usagi Tsukino, even as the monitors, which flickered on and off, came to life with noise. Only Sebastian and Ciel bore witness as the woman's body began to change. A silver glow encased her as her golden locks drained of all color, her skin paled, body grew and filled to proportion, and still the light continued to glow brightly. It didn't stop, even when the light threatened to burn the skin of the two demons.

Usagi Tsukino continued to glow as an eight pointed star slowly came to life on her brow.

**…**

Saturn fought back the tears that threatened to stain her vision. She could see and hear them, each and every one of her friends who had been brutally murdered. The reapers could not reach past her shield, but they could reach past her emotional barriers. Using a magic long thought to be lost to all others but her, Chaos, and Cosmos, they summoned the souls of her friends and family.

She watched over and over as they were murdered, heard the anguished cries, and their desperate pleas. Slowly, with every scream, her barrier weakened. It chipped away as her emotional and spiritual resolve wavered. When they replayed the horror of Pluto's death, that was all it took to bring the barrier crashing down. Saturn's glaive clamored to the floor and she fell to her knees beside of it.

"Rejoice," the one with silver hair spoke to her, but Saturn paid him no mind. She watched in horror as Pluto had her staff stolen from her hands. Her attacks had proven useless. She had fallen quickly, having been drained from fighting the storm. "Your death holds meaning. This world shall be reborn and with it, a new beginning and a new end. No longer will you fight. Your soul will rest eternally as the dust of your bones helps to mold the new world."

Saturn did not pay him any mind, even as he lifted his own glaive and swung it down. Her eyes remained locked on the transparent image of Sailor Pluto who was screaming for Chibi-Usa even as her own weapon pierced through her abdomen, plunging through to the other side, and pinning her to the doors that she had been chained to long ago.

The slice of the blade was like a gentle breeze, and Saturn smiled, even as a bloody line formed around her neck. Whisps of black hair that had once touched her shoulders now fell to the ground. Her beautiful locks were now even with the blood line which a trail of tears down her chest.

"It is done," Will spoke as the woman's body fell forward. The head disconnecting from the body as gravity took hold.

In the distance, towards the center of the city, eyes of glowing silver snapped open and a bright light, hot as the fires of hell, erupted from the body that had once been Usagi Tsukino….

**…**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**Well, damn, I'm messing up everything, aren't I? I assumed none of you enjoyed the details from the last chapter, so I tried to cut back on it, even though I enjoyed such details. I am a person who likes to paint a picture, but I guess that picture was too much for some of you. Sorry.**

**I hope that you find this more to your liking. I'm not sure that you will, but I will see based on the reviews you shall leave me. Were any of you surprised at what I did? I know a few of you won't be. I'm sure those who read this will wonder what will happen next. Let me tell you, it is going to get crazy. **

**If you want to see what goes down, review. I won't update till I hit 50 reviews. Yeah, I'm holding this story hostage!**

**Sesshy's Mistress**


	7. Chapter 7

**Breathless**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**Summary: He could hardly recall the last time he had gazed into those familiar blue eyes. Even now as he stood watching her, he could hardly believe what his eyes were showing him. It was in that instant when their eyes met that he knew for certain it was her-the same eyes, the same smile, and the same face. It was all the same…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters**

**AN: So, apparently, not a lot of you liked the previous chapter. Oh well… I'm finishing this, with or without your approval :) **

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

When the light had finally died, Sebastian and Ciel found that the sheer power from the explosion of power had slammed them into the nearest wall. The force of the blow was enough to leave cracks from the impact, and the slight smell of burnt flesh filled the air. The heat of the power wave had been enough to burn their skin, but their demonic abilities had allowed them to heal quickly. It still hurt like hell, though, and both felt the ache remain as they recovered from the damage.

As their vision returned to them, the two were surprised to see the new form of Usagi Tsukino sitting up on the edge of the hospital bed. Her bare feet brushed the floor and silver hair piled next to them. Eyes that had once been a brilliant blue were now cold and a distant silver with only specs of the previous color to fill them.

This new version of Usagi was observing herself. Her hands were held out before her and after the first inspection, she moved them to comb through her hair, taking note of the color. She paid no mind to the two demons in the room with her, not until Ciel coughed loudly after freeing himself from the wall. The sound jarred her from her thinking, and had her on alert.

She was on her feet in an instant and she regarded them through narrow eyes. She dismissed Sebastian quickly, but when her eyes caught sight of Ciel, her entire demeanor changed. She was more aware, watching his every move.

Sebastian and Ciel were not so lenient when it came to her, though. The pure power that radiated from her form was enough to wet their appetite, but both new not to make a move. Power that great would inflict more harm than even a demon as old as Sebastian could sustain. The atmosphere became tense as the three stared each other down.

"Who are you?" Finally it was Sebastian to break the silence. The silver woman gave him a brief glance before turning her attention back to the younger demon. Sebastian was truly confused as to this. While Ciel had become an exceptional demon over the years while under Sebastian's tutelage, Sebastian was still more powerful and knowledgeable. All logic pointed to him being the greater threat, and yet this woman ignored him completely.

"Who I am is no concern of yours," She spoke, and her voice was ethereal in every sense of the word. She reminded the two demons much of an angel, only her purity seemed to radiate beyond the limits of an angel. She seemed almost… almost…God-like.

"What happened to Usagi Tsukino?" Ciel questioned her. Before the silver haired beauty could respond, a figure entered the room. It was Will, the reaper. In his hands he held the three talismans belonging to the outer Senshi. Upon entering, he immediately fell into a bow before the majestic being of Cosmos.

"Your Highness," He spoke while offering the three talismans to her. Cosmos finally removed her gaze from Ciel, and he felt as if a weight had been removed from his person. Slowly, so as not to draw her attention again, he moved to Sebastian's side and the two watched the happenings before them.

"It was you who summoned me?" Cosmos questioned. Her eyes were glowing as the eight pointed star upon her brow pulsed with life in time with her heart and her emotions. Her mouth was set into a dissatisfied frown. "For what purpose?"

"I and my companions summoned you," Will acknowledged without rising from his kneeling position. "Your presence was required for the world as you once knew has become nothing but a hollow shell that it once was. Darkness has consumed this planet and the people of it. No longer can we, the reapers, hold the balance for the scales have tipped to far to the other side."

The silver Usagi moved closer to the man, taking a regal stance as she stared him down. She completely ignored his offerings. "And who among you decided that the balance was thrown?" She demanded of him. Her eyes narrowed and in her right hand, a staff appeared. When her fingers closed around it, her form, which had been clad in the garb of the hospital, transformed into a style similar to Sailor Moon. Instead of a fuku, however, she adorned a white dress with few, but intricate, trimmings.

As soon as Sebastian saw her transformed, his eyes widened in shock, and he spoke the name that not even the reaper at her feet would say, "Cosmos…"

Will moved suddenly to stand before Sebastian. His glaive appeared in his hands and he pointed it towards the Sebastian's throat. "How dare you speak of her, foul demon." With his back turned, Will was not aware as the staff in Cosmos' hand transformed into a sword of stone nor did he see as she moved forward to plunge the sword through his back.

Will's mouth opened but the only thing that came out of it was a spray of blood. The sword had pierced one of his lungs before breaking free to the other side of his body. "If you are wondering why," Cosmos spoke lowly to him. "You are no better than the world you so scorn. Slaughtering innocence to summon me? You are a fool, but don't fear, the others that aided you will suffer the same fate and you shall reunite in hell."

She twisted her wrist, allowing the blade to twist inside of his body. More blood spilled from his wound and his mouth. Sebastian and Ciel watched in fascination as the power of the reaper died and the soul left behind was ripped from his body and flung through a portal that would send it to the deepest part of hell.

"If you wish to live," Cosmos spoke as her sword transformed back into her staff. "Then you will tell me who else was involved." Her eyes flashed silver, daring them to argue or deny her what it was she sought. Cosmos completely ignored the fallen form of Will that was bleeding out into the floor, staining the bright white tile a beautiful dark red color.

"Reapers have been gathering here since the beginning of your summoning," Sebastian spoke, cutting off Ciel who had begun to open his mouth. Sebastian knew his master well, and anything that was to come from his lips now, would not have bode well for either of them. Cosmos was newly risen and she was pissed!

"I can sense them now, but I want to know which ones specifically," She took a step forward, placing her heeled foot on Will's back, right over the inflicted wound. "Though he was stronger than most, it would take more than one reaper to cause such detrimental damage. A power like mine cannot be summoned so easily, and to force me to awaken early? Don't take me for a fool or I will put you in your proper place."

"There is only one we know of for sure," Ciel spoke. "His name is Grell. He has an obsession with the color red and would be hard to miss." It wasn't a lie but it wasn't the truth either. Ciel knew that the Undertaker had some part in this, but Ciel wanted answers first. If he told this woman about the Undertaker, it was likely that Ciel or Sebastian would ever see the man again.

When Cosmos' silver eyes returned to him, Ciel froze. The heated look in those eyes, there was so much hate and contempt for him. Why? As Usagi Tsukino, she had not remembered him, but the look he received now… It was confusing to say the least. The few moments that their gazes were connected, it felt like eons to him. A heavy weight settled over him and he didn't know what to make of it.

"Very well," Cosmos stepped back. "I will allow you to live for now." She gave the two one more look before summoning a portal and quickly entering it. The portal closed behind her, leaving a shocked Ciel and Sebastian left in the room with a bloody corpse and no Usagi Tsukino.

**…**

She didn't begin her search at first. No, she had other things to take care of, like grieving. Let the reapers believe that had succeeded; it would only make her revenge all the much sweeter in the end when she tore them apart, limb from limb, and made the live the pain her loved ones had felt. Until then, she would take her time to mourn the loss of her friends, lover, and child.

In the eye of the public, of the mortals who encompassed this earth, she allowed her transformation to melt away. Her hair was pulled into a tight and intricate ponytail. She dared not take the chance of someone associating her style with that of her former self. She had no time to spare on manipulating the minds of others.

She walked the streets in search of the places where her loved ones were mercilessly cut down. She started at the shrine. Crime scene tape still covered the area, and she could see from the top of the stairs the huge blood stain that stretched over the grounds in front of the shrine. Her heart ached as she used the first of her powers to watch the scene of her first senshi's death. Tears fought their way to the surface and freed themselves to fall down her pale cheeks. Her heart ached and the need to scream pushed at the back of her throat.

How could they commit such atrocious acts? Did they not realize the danger it brought? No matter, she could already feel her opposite stirring from his prison. A prison he had only recently been forced into by her weaker form. Scoffing, Cosmos turned from the scene and moved to the next of one. She visited each site, Rei, Ami, Minako, Makoto, Michiru, and Haruka. Each place had the bodies removed but she could still see them clear as day and watched as they were cut down.

Hotaru and Mamoru were another matter. The bodies had yet to be discovered. When she arrived at the tower, she was horrified to see the forms of her loved ones. Hotaru's head lay to the side, in a puddle of blood with a look of pure torture on her face. Her body was a ways away, and to the right of her, laid the remains of Mamoru. The trunk of his body had been hashed to unrecognizable pieces. His face, however, was left untouched. The only thing to mar it was the trail of blood dribbling from his mouth.

Cosmos fell to her knees before her lover. She took his head in her hands, laid it in her lap, and softly stroked the silky strands of raven black hair. She gazed into his lifeless blue eyes for several minutes before allowing her hand to close over them, forcing them shut. Reaching into her subspace pocket, she retrieved a phone and dialed the police.

"Yes, I'd like to report two bodies at the top of Tokyo tower," she spoke in a broken voice over the phone. "I don't know the male, but the woman looks to be one of the Sailor Senshi." She allowed her voice to waver further. "I-I don't know what happened. I c-can't…" She hung up the phone, hoping that was enough to make the police believe that she had ran after reporting to them. Once they arrived, they would know why.

Cosmos stayed there until she heard the sirens drawing closer. With tears running down her cheeks, she bent down to place a kiss on her lover's cold lips. With one final "I love you," she disappeared from the scene in search of Pluto.

Pluto's body was still at the time gates, but now she lay in a crumpled heap on the ground. Cosmos looked sadly down at the woman that had been a mentor to her and her future daughter. Just like all the other times, the events of her death played over again. So far, Cosmos counted three reapers, but the demons stated only one other.

If she learned of their deceit, then they would pay just like the reapers. For each time she found one of her loved ones and watched them die, her anger and hatred grew. Truly, that one reaper was right. The world was not what it once was. It was cold, cruel, and full of evil. Power hungry fools reigned over the world of the mortals, and she would see the end of it.

Curiosity tickled the back of her senses. Summoning Pluto's staff, Cosmos stepped over Pluto's body and inserted the key into the lock. Twisting it, the massive doors swung open. Without a second thought, Cosmos jumped through the tangled mess that had become the time stream. She went in search of what had been the once beautiful Crystal Tokyo.

**…**

The Undertaker found them first. Somehow, Ciel and Sebastian were sure that the Undertaker was more aware of what was happening then he let on. Could he have possibly foreseen what was going to happen? If Cosmos spoke right, then she would kill the Undertaker just as she killed Will. Was he aware? Was he prepared? Could he stop it?

"So you witnessed the power of our Goddess?" The Undertaker smiled gleefully. His green eyes twinkled in delight. "I take it dear Will is dead?"

"How did you know?" Ciel questioned.

"I know Cosmos," the Undertaker responded with a shrug of his shoulders. "She is more alike her opposite than she would ever confess. This is the part of her being that scares her." He moved to take a seat on the massive chair that sat next to the grand fireplace in Ciel and Sebastian's hotel room.

"Are you prepared to face your consequences? She won't be deterred," Sebastian spoke.

"Consequences?" The Undertaker tilted his head in confusion while tapping his chin thoughtfully.

"She plans to kill everyone involved," Ciel supplied. "She stated that much before leaving."

"Ah," The Undertaker grinned again. "This was to be expected. Her anger is not something one wishes to be the receiver thereof." He took a bite of a delicate chocolate that had been laid out for the high paying visitors of the hotel. It was complementary, of course. "Yet, it was necessary."

"Necessary?" Sebastian spoke out of curiosity.

"Even now, as she visits her dead and questions _herself_ of her next action," The Undertaker stood and his form seemed massive. "Her destiny has already been re-written. That which was and that which was forced to be forgotten will come alive. The truth of the past shall be known and, with it, a new world will be born. History will look at this day and the coming ones as the start of a new era."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Ciel demanded. He was tired of the riddles. He wanted straight answers and he wanted them now!

"War," The Undertaker spoke gleefully. "Prepare yourselves, because the ultimate battle between good and evil has arrived. Demons, humans, angels, and reapers alike. Even the gods of this world will tremble."

"You're insane," Sebastian spoke in disgust.

"Yes," The Undertaker grinned. "Yes I am."

**…**

When she arrived, it reminded her of the time when the Dark Moon had invaded the future of the world and attempted to destroy it. The once thriving and shinning city was destroyed and lifeless. There was nothing and no one, save for the palace which stood erect. It was standing, but it was dull, lifeless, and cracked. The future had been wrecked.

Cosmos walked through the destruction, eyeing the damage and counting the corpses that littered the ground. This damage had taken a period of time to occur. It was not fresh like the slaughter of her loved ones. Something, some event, had triggered this destruction long before the reapers had moved to take action. The image of the two demons flashed to her mind.

It must have been them.

Narrowing her eyes, she set her sights on the palace, and when she drew close enough to enter, a small and dull glow lit up to allow her entrance. The halls of the palace were bare and quiet. No one and nothing moved. There was no one in sight, and she moved to start her search. Knowing her, Cosmos moved to the throne room. Looking into it, she found what she was searching for. There, nine bodies had been gathered and laid on marble tables. Standing over the one which held the King was the form of Neo-Queen Serenity.

"I knew you would come eventually," the Queen spoke without looking up. Her gaze was centered on the peaceful form of her husband. Her hands continuously ran through his hair lovingly. "It was only a matter of time."

"Then you know why I am here," Cosmos spoke as she moved forward. She stood at the feet of the King, looking down on what could have been hers had the reapers not interfered. Yes, it was true, the peace would not last, and Chaos would have been free beforehand. But…

Cosmos veered away from those thoughts. Her eyes connected with the lifeless ones of the Queen. This woman, this version of Usagi in the future, was broken. You could see it in her eyes. "Yes," the Queen spoke.

"In this form, I am given little choice other than to fight as always," Cosmos spoke. "I am still a Senshi. I right wrongs, and I triumph over evil. Yet, revenge is not part of that normally. Tell me now, Neo-Queen Serenity, what you would have me do to the ones who destroyed all that you loved and held dear. As the former Usagi Tsukino, tell me what you would have me do when the time comes and I face Chaos once again."

"You would have me decide the fate of my world in the past? A world I no longer know?" The Queen laughed, but it was a cruel laugh. "Look around!" She waved her hands to her loved ones. "There is nothing left. I have nothing left. Why I'm even here is beyond me."

"Then decide," Cosmos stated. "By your word, the world you knew will live or die."

"I am nothing without them," The Queen spoke with a tone of finality. In her eyes was a look of defeat. No enemy had ever brought that look to her eye until now.

"Understood," Cosmos spoke. She turned and left, and once the Queen sensed her headed for the gates, it was then that she took up the sword of old, the one of stone, and thrust it into her chest. Her body collapsed over the King's in a manner similar to the past, when she was just a foolish Princess defying the words of her mother, and he a Prince of the land of old.

As Cosmos reached the doors that would lead her back to her time, the palace crumbled to the ground, making dust and debris rise in a dark cloud. Without looking back, the Queen of Stars stepped through the doors, letting them slam shut behind her.

It was final and there was no turning back. There would be no mercy for those who dared to get in her way. The choice was made and she refused to back down.

If it was war they wanted, war they would get…

**…**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**Well, damn, I just keep making things worse, don't I? I decided to be nice, at the urging of MoonMageGoddess, to update again. I don't know why I'm doing this but whatever. Thank her, because otherwise you all would not have received this chapter until I had another review. I doubt this will get much attention. They never do when updates are so very close together.**

**You know, it is kind of depressing that 18 people keep my story on alert and 17 have favorite my story so they can keep up with the chapters, and only 3 will take the time to review it from those lists. Wow, just wow…**

**But, to those that have, and you know who you are, thank you! Also thank you to my other reviewers, those who just keep up with me on the main pages :) You rock!**

**AN: I know at least one person was slightly disappointed that Haruka went down so easy. I'll explain, remember when the talismans were being hunted? Turned out Pluto, Uranus, and Neptune had them? During the attack, Haruka and Michiru were pushed to their limits, and it showed that one could not live without the other. So, yeah, that is where I got it from. Also, the reaper was gone when Uranus got back. He'd killed Neptune, and Hotaru had fled the scene, so he had no reason to stick around. If he had, Uranus woulda fought, but oh well. Sorry, if you were not happy with it. I'm moving on though :)**

**Later peeps!**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**RxR**


	8. Chapter 8

**Breathless**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**Summary: He could hardly recall the last time he had gazed into those familiar blue eyes. Even now as he stood watching her, he could hardly believe what his eyes were showing him. It was in that instant when their eyes met that he knew for certain it was her-the same eyes, the same smile, and the same face. It was all the same…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters**

**AN: So, apparently, not a lot of you liked the previous chapter. Oh well… I'm finishing this, with or without your approval :) **

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

The moment she reappeared into her time, she was met with the forms of many reapers. They had gathered after sensing her oncoming arrival. None of them were very powerful, but their presence was enough to draw an angry sneer from her. Her hands fisted at her sides as she eyed each of them. They were looking at her expectantly with an awed look of worship. How dare they show their faces!

A warning from long ago fluttered in the back of her mind..

…_light and darkness….side by side…._

Her deceased mother's words could not reach her, not when the hurt was so fresh in her mind and heart. It was only made worse by the presence of the reapers. It was almost as if they were rubbing it into her face that her friends and lover were dead and that her beautiful future was destroyed. She couldn't control it when the power started to fluctuate. Her eyes glowed silver and the sigil on her brow burned brightly. Her staff morphed into Saturn's Glaive and she lunged before any of them could move.

The blade sang as it flew through the air, slicing into the flesh of the reapers one by one. She cut them down, each and every one of them. She did not take delight in the task, not like her opposite would, but she felt satisfaction when their blood soaked the ground and their corpses littered the area. There were only a few that managed to get away from her power and her blade, but she had allowed it.

After all, how else would her message get through if she had not allowed survivors?

Sailor Cosmos stood in the middle of the bloodshed. Her glass heels were coated in blood, and several fresh drops stained the once pristine white color of her uniform. But it didn't matter to her. Nothing did because this wasn't enough. Yes, she may have taken down several dozens of the ones responsible, but it wasn't enough.

The world was too bleak without her special people.

Cosmos lifted her head towards the heaven, her eyes searching the energy signature that was struggling to rise. It gave her an idea and she smirked. Yes, this would be a beautiful ending to the ones who had started this war. Taking a deep breath, Cosmos closed her eyes, picturing the place she wanted to be before allowing her body to disappear from the bloody scene.

**...**

When she reappeared, she found herself in the deepest part of space. Darkness surrounded her and a deep chill filled the air. She ignored it. Instead, Cosmos summoned her wings and flew head first into the darkness, looking for the being she knew laid in wait for her.

"Chaos," Cosmos called out as she came to his prison. He had no form. The being was simply a dark, writhing mass trapped in a crystal like shell. The dark entity's power pulsed at her close proximity.

_Cosmos…_

The words sent a shiver down her spine, but she narrowed her eyes in determination. This would be the only befitting act of revenge. Her friends would hate her for this, but it was the only thing left.

"I come with an offer for you," She spoke seriously, straightening herself and bringing her staff before her.

_Oh?_ The dark figure chuckled. _What would that be, darling Cosmos?_ His tone was condescending, and Cosmos had to bite her tongue to prevent her snide remark from slipping through. She did not need Chaos' help, but it would serve a purpose.

"You have fought for millennia's against me. You have tried and failed to destroy all that I love, even that planet. For that I sealed you away," She spoke to remind him of his place, and the dark mass began to beat against the crystal shell holding it captive. She smirked. "I have long believed there to be good in everyone, but I realize I was a fool."

Chaos froze and the dark mass swirled in interest.

"I offer you freedom, but at a price," Cosmos flew closer until she and the crystal were merely inches apart.

_What would that be?_

"A war is brewing on earth between angels, demons, and reapers," Cosmos spoke. "They have begun to involve mortals in this war, and went so far as to slaughter my family to hasten my awakening."

_You want revenge_! The dark being surmised with a promising chuckle. _Oh, how the tables have turned. The beautiful beacon of hope has descended into depths of despair. You must be desperate if you offer me freedom._

"I will destroy each and every one of the beings that had part in the destruction of my family. They will feel my pain tenfold before I release them into the deepest pits of hell, where even the strongest of demons fear." Cosmos all but spat in her outrage. Fire burned behind her eyes. She knew what was happening and she didn't care. There was nothing left. Nothing.

_What of the humans?_

She snorted. "That world is doomed. Even during the time of the Moon, I refused to see this and my people paid the price. I refuse to allow such destruction to continue," She spoke with a resoluteness of stone. "Casualties are to be expected in war afterall.."

_What would your precious family think of that?_

"They're dead." Cosmos spoke coldly. "It matters not what they would have said because they are no longer here. Do you want your freedom or not?"

_I am still weak from our last fight. How do you plan to use me to your advantage in this state? I need a form.._

"I will allow you into my body until we arrive on earth, and then you will find a host. I warn you, try and take over my form, and I will throw you back into this prison to be locked away for the rest of time. I do not need you, but your presence will be most befitting of the traitorous bastards that took all that I loved from me." Cosmos lifted her staff, readying it.

_How I have looked forward to this day, dear Cosmos. It's a deal. Free me and I will help you to bring destruction to the fools that incurred your wrath!_ The being chuckled as Cosmos' staff glowed. She brought the end of it down, slamming it into the crystal prison, causing it to crack. Chaos had only to use some of his power to shatter the crystal completely. His form floated freely for several seconds, testing itself before wrapping around Cosmos' figure.

The essence of Chaos slid into every pore of her skin, filling her until every bit of Chaos was inside of her. Cosmos was disgusted, but knew there was no other choice. With one last look at the surrounding area, she turned and headed back for earth.

**…**

Sebastian had frozen in mid-sentence. His form was rigged as his eyes began to glow a bright red. His gaze was directed towards the opposite side of the room, and Ciel couldn't help but to wonder what had caught his attention. It took several minutes before he felt it. Something was coming. Something that Ciel had never felt before. Whatever it was, it called to him and the demonic part of him was roaring to be freed.

They were not the only demons affected. Every demon on earth and in hell could sense the presence of their dark master growing closer. They began to celebrate. Hell filled with growing anticipation. It mattered not that their master's power was unusually weak. He was returning, and soon the war would begin.

They had no idea that it was the Goddess that broke the ultimate form of evil free or that she was allowing it to ride her body to earth. None of them could imagine the plans of Cosmos, none save Sebastian and Ciel, who jumped upon the entrance of Cosmos to their room. The two stood stiff and eyed her carefully. Her power was overwhelming, but under that power was another, a darker one, and the truth of it reflected in her pitch black eyes.

Sebastian fell to his knees, bowing before the entity that was before him. Ciel looked upon his butler in surprise. He had learned many things from Sebastian, but not everything, so the behavior was strange to see.

_He will do,_ Chaos spoke to Cosmos in her mind. She eyed the kneeling demon in question. _He is not mortal, so his body will not decay from my presence. He may not be the strongest demon, but he holds the most potential. Yes, he will do. _

"Surely, I assumed you would have preferred the child," Cosmos spoke as her gaze locked with Ciel's, and it was then that Ciel could sense the other essence in the room. The demon in him answered to that darkness, and Ciel fell to his knees in shock.

_Ah, his darkness is all his own,_ Chaos spoke and it served to confuse Cosmos more. _You have yet to learn all there is to know of him. He is special, my dear. More so than you have yet to realize, but when you do, I look forward to it. _

Chaos had waited patiently, simmering under the surface. He used the last of his saved energy to break through a weak point in her shield. He consumed her and used her body to stride forward. Cosmos' hand struck out, grasping the front of Sebastian's clothes and forcing him to his feet.

In a voice mixed with that of Cosmos' and Chaos, he spoke. "_You shall serve your purpose and be rewarded, demon. Feel honored, it is not every day that I give my power and my essence to a lower being."_

Sebastian had no time to respond as the lips of Cosmos connected with his. His red eyes widened when he felt the dark energy from her open mouth flow through him. He closed his eyes as the power filled him and he moved his hands to grasp her head, pulling her close as he hungrily consumed the essence of his dark master.

As more of Chaos filled him, he could tell that he was changing. He could feel every bit of it and he thrived on it. Only when Chaos' entire essence had been absorbed did he slowly pull back. Sebastian's hands removed themselves from Cosmos. He inspected himself, noting how easily the darkness of the room swirled around him. Chaos and Sebastian were one. Inseparable. Memories that did not belong to him filled Sebastian's mind. He watched through his mind's eyes the many battles against the beautiful silver Goddess. From their original forms to now, he watched and he enjoyed the scenes of death and destruction from each life and memory. The pain from the previous hosts fed his dark lust.

"Sebastian," Ciel's voice called for his attention. When Sebastian caught sight of the younger demon, he smirked. The seal was gone from Ciel's eyes. No longer was he bound to serve the younger demon.

_You will serve no one…_ the thoughts of Chaos entered his mind. _No one save Cosmos is equal to us in strength and power._

"Already you are taking to his power quite well," Cosmos spoke in monotone as she stepped back to give herself some space from him. Her hand rose to her face, and she wiped the back of her hand across her lips, trying to erase the feel of Sebastian's lips against hers. "It won't be long before the two of you are complete. You will be Chaos in every sense of the world."

"What the hell does that mean?" Ciel questioned when his butler gave him no answer, only an amused look followed by a chuckle.

"It means that I freed the being that created demons like you," Cosmos spoke condescendingly. "I freed him so that I could reap my revenge on those that dared steal my happiness – my loved ones – from me." Her hands fisted at her sides as she glared through Ciel, picturing the faces of the ones she had yet to find and slaughter. "The reapers wanted to end the demons, and with my power, they would have succeeded."

"You and the child are not so different," Sebastian chuckled. A memory suddenly came to him of the woman in a beautiful white dress. A sword had penetrated her chest, making it blossom with blood. In his mind, the final moments of the woman's kingdom played quickly, and he watched as her body, along with the others, were transformed. The souls were sent to the earth, waiting to be reborn. He watched in shock and surprise as the woman in front of him was reborn as Rachel and how the being now inside of him had sensed it and taken advantage of it….

"The time to strike is not upon us, yet. I would suggest you restrain yourself until the stage has been set," Cosmos spoke in warning as a portal opened next to her. She had to check in on the last few special people that meant anything to her.

Sebastian smirked in a fashion that was already close to mimicking Chaos. Yes, that host had potential. It was obvious in how quickly the two were combining. Would the reapers sense the change? If so, she looked forward to their next move. With a slight inclination of her head to bid her goodbye's, Cosmos stepped into the portal, disappearing from the room.

**…**

When she reappeared, she resembled her old self once more. Her portal had brought her behind her childhood home. Blue eyes scanned the home, already sensing that her mother was inside. Shingo was probably away at school and her father probably had yet to return from work. With a heavy sigh, Usagi walked around the front of the house, used the hidden key, and entered.

"Shingo, honey, are you home so soon?" Ikuko spoke as she moved to look down the hallway. She expected to see her son, but was shocked to find her daughter sliding off her shoes. The glass she had been drying with her hand towel slipped to the ground, shattering.

"Okaa-san," Usagi stated softly, moving forward in concern.

"My baby…" Ikukuo choked on a sob. She stepped forward, ignoring the glass shards scattered across the floor. Her mind didn't register the pain of the glass cutting into her feet. She stumbled as she came to hug her daughter, who ended up supporting her mother. Ikukuo began to sob, clutching tightly onto her daughter in disbelief.

"They…" She could hardly talk through her sobbing. "They said… you were… gone," She cried harder. Cosmos, disguised as Usagi, smiled softly and slowly ran her hand through her earth mother's hair. The force of her mother's heavier weight brought Usagi to her knees. She sat on them, kneeling, while her mother clings tightly to her.

"It's okay," Usagi spoke softly. "It's all going to be okay," she chanted over and over. "I'm here now." She whispered words of support continuously, even after her mother's sobs began to soften. "I won't let them take you, too." Her blue eyes turned silver as she stared into the distance.

Pulling back, Usagi placed a kiss on her mother's brow. Power flooded into the mortal woman, filling her with the deep urge to sleep. She fought it at first, but at her daughter's insistence, Ikukuo closed her eyes, and her body collapsed against Usagi. For a while, that is where Usagi stayed. Simply speaking words of promise as she gently combed her mother's hair out with her fingers.

When Shingo came home, half an hour later, Usagi smiled at him from the doorway. She had carried her mother up the stairs, laying her from on her mother and father's bed.

"You finally woke up, Odango?" Shingo questioned as he dropped his bag next to his shoes. He pushed by his sister, knowing if he stared at her he'd start to cry. He was a man and men don't cry. Yet, when Usagi's hand came to rest on his shoulder, stopping his movement, Shingo could sense a change.

Something wasn't right. This wasn't his sister. Well, it was, but Usagi was never this calm and serious.

"Where's Okaa-san?" He questioned. He had made it close enough to the kitchen that he could tell Ikukuo was not there. Normally at this hour, she was busy in the kitchen preparing for when Kenji returned.

"Upstairs resting," The form of his sister spoke as she stood closely behind him. Shingo stiffened as her arms wrapped around his shoulders, and she propped her chin on his head. "I'm so sorry," she whispered softly, and he felt wet droplets fall on his head. She was crying!

"For what?" He questioned, still unmoving. His heart was beginning to beat rapidly, and he was sure she could hear it.

"It'll be different next time," Usagi spoke as she turned him to face her. She tilted his head upward, and leaned down to place a kiss against his brow. Power pulsed, and he collapsed to the floor at her feet. More tears fell and, for a while, she stayed there, watching him. Eventually, she gathered him in her arms and carried him to his room, gently laying him down and tucking him into the bed.

She returned down the stairs and began to clean up the glass on the floor, and that is how her father found her, kneeling on the ground, small cuts on her palms as she cleaned up the last few slivers of glass. He said nothing. His briefcase fell to the floor next to him as he ran forward, embracing Usagi tightly.

He cried against her shoulder, surprising her. Usagi stayed there, letting him hold her as he continued to cry. "I thought we had lost you for sure this time," He spoke once he finally was able to regain some self-control. "We all did…" He shook softly.

"Where is Luna?" Usagi questioned, having noticed the black cat had not been in the house.

"Your friend came to get her before… " His eyes softened as he looked down at his daughter in sympathy.

"I know," Usagi spoke, regarding the deaths. "That's why I came back. I have to make things right and prevent them from taking more of my loved ones away from me." Usagi spoke but her words were hollow as her eyes began to bleed silver. Kenji cupped his daughter's face, eyes widening in surprise. He and his wife had assumed she was special, knew it in their hearts, and had thought she was Sailor Moon. Never had they broached the subject, but this was something different. Her eyes were so cold and she looked … broken.

"What have you done?" Kenji spoke, idly noting how quiet the house was. Shingo's shoes had been by the door, and his wife had no plans for the day. Where were they?

"I'm making things right," Usagi embraced her father tightly. "I hope you won't think less of me, Otou-san." Her eyes were completely silver now and she began to use the same spell on him, but he was fighting it. Her Otou-san knew her the best, even more than Shingo. It pained her to do this, but she was stronger now. She had to do this. Eventually, he too collapsed and as she struggled to carry him up stairs, she continued to apologize, over and over.

"I'm sorry… so sorry… please… I'm so sorry…" Her whispers were the only sounds to echo throughout the house. Once she had him in bed, she fell to her knees at her parent's bed. Usagi looked at their resting forms and prayed for forgiveness. She stayed like that for hours, until the sun fell and the moon was beginning to rise. When all her tears were gone, she rose and brought a hand over their chests. She summoned their crystals to her and held them close to her chest as she moved to do the same to her brother.

When she left that house, all was dark, and the only life left in it was the life captured in pictures that decorated the home.

**…**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**I had almost all of this written out, then got stuck at the end. Now I know what I want to do to start off the next chapter. I was going to include more, but I don't want to get into too many details that don't directly involve the upcoming… events.**

**So, how many of you hate me right now?**

**We will see…**

**lolxD**

**RxR**


	9. Chapter 9

**Breathless**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**Summary: He could hardly recall the last time he had gazed into those familiar blue eyes. Even now as he stood watching her, he could hardly believe what his eyes were showing him. It was in that instant when their eyes met that he knew for certain it was her-the same eyes, the same smile, and the same face. It was all the same…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters**

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>…<strong>

_In other news, the bodies of the Tsukino family were discovered by a friend of Tsukino Shingo who had come to check on the boy when he did not show up for school after two weeks of absences. The police have been called in, but cause of death is still uncertain. There were no apparent signs of distress in the home, but a full investigation is underway._

_According to Chief Yagami*, it appeared that the death of the Tsukino family is identical to the recent deaths of Furuhata Motoki and Unazaki, Osaka Naru, Gurio Umino, and Momohara Momoko, Their cause of deaths were never discovered, but the police have yet to proclaim these deaths as homicide. When questioned as to whether this was a series of murders, Chief Yagami was adamant in stating that no sufficient evidence could lead them towards such findings._

"_Outside of their deaths, the only common factor is the victims relationship with Tsukino Usagi," Chief Yagami exclaimed as the image changed to show his face as he stood in front of the Tsukino's doorway. _

"_Is Tsukino Usagi a suspect at this time?" The reporter questioned._

"_At this time, no she isn't," Chief Yagami stated with a neutral tone. "As far as we know, her condition has yet to improve."_

"_According to our sources, Chief Yagami, Tsukino Usagi disappeared from the hospital. Do you have anything to say in regards to her disappearance and if it has anything to do with the recent deaths as well as the deaths of her friends?" The reporter quickly fired back. A streak of red appeared across the chief's face as he stumbled to answer the question._

"_The disappearance of Tsukino Usagi is also under investigation. We are not sure as to how her body managed to disappear from the hospital, but we are investigating it as a kidnapping. Given the recent events, and until evidence shows otherwise, we believe someone may have been stalking and targeting Tsukino Usagi"_

"_Does that mean the deaths of these people were a means to torture her? If she was being stalked and targeted, at what end do you believe the stalker choose to pursue these means?" _

"_I cannot answer that at this time. Now if you will excuse me, we have work to do," Chief Yagami all but growled as he put a hand over the camera lens before the scene changed again._

_We will continue to cover this story as more information is available. Please stay tuned…_

**…**

It was late at night when the two had started out to find Cosmos. They searched for hours before the being that had been Sebastian had been able to locate her. She was in a park. Ciel followed Sebastian's form as the two walked the path that would lead them to the silver haired woman. The light of the full moon was hidden behind dark clouds that relentlessly poured down upon them.

Yet Ciel didn't care, not even when lightning ripped through the skies and thunder shook the air. His mind was too far gone. Unconsciously, a hand lifted to his eye, the one which had held the seal of his contract with Sebastian for years. It was gone and it was hard to believe. Dropping his hand, Ciel glanced over at Sebastian.

"What should I call you?" He questioned in earnest confusion.

"It doesn't matter at the moment," Sebastian smirked as the two cleared a curve on the walkway and came upon the view of Cosmos' lesser form, Usagi, sitting on a park bench. In her lap were two cats. Her hand lifted to rub down their fur, and though her lips moved, neither could comprehend what the woman was whispering to the unmoving felines.

"Are you done yet?" Sebastian questioned her when the two made it closer. Now that Ciel and he were nearly upon her, they could make out the sound of her humming, which was only interrupted by a few soft spoken apologies now and again.

Usagi lifted her gaze, but it was not familiar blue eyes that Ciel saw, but cold silver. The rain had thoroughly soaked the woman, making her hair and clothes cling to her body. Yet, even in the chill of the night, she did not shiver. "I take it you are done waiting?" Her voice cut deep into his soul. She sounded so broken but also prepared. It was hard for Ciel to comprehend just what was happening. These two being, complete opposites and enemies in every sense of the word, were preparing for a war.

"Quite," Sebastian clicked his tongue on the roof of his mouth. He crossed his arms over his chest as he regarded the woman before him. Ah, the reapers had done a marvelous job of cutting her down. Not even he could have planned this beautiful ending.

"Very well," Usagi gently laid another hand down on the heads of her guardians before moving to position them on the bench. She fixed it so the two were curled around one another, as if trying to keep warm in the rain. "Sleep well and worry not, my friend," She spoke as she took the offered hand that Sebastian held out for her.

His hand was warm as it circled her small pale one. With a gentle tug, she was on her feet, standing before the new host of Chaos. It was still so hard to believe. Everything around her was spinning out of control, but this one thing was hers to control. She had freed him, and they would slaughter any and all that dared to cause her loved ones such pain.

"Aren't they beautiful?" Sebastian chuckled as he watched Cosmos summon the star seeds she had most recently relinquished from their hosts. "Even in the depths of despair, you show mercy to the few who are still left and that matter. Maybe not all is lost for you, Cosmos. Are you sure you can go through with your plan now that you have had time to reflect?" Sebastian stepped closer to her, using his other hand to tilt her chin back and gaze into her silver eyes.

Even the part of him that was still Sebastian shivered in delight at the cold and distant look in those beautiful silver orbs. The moment was broken when Ciel spoke, wanting to know what the golden jewels were that floated around Cosmos in a loving caress.

"Star seeds," She answered emotionlessly. "Basically, it is the soul of a person. In it lies a great power." She whispered as her fingers reached out to brush against the Star Seed of her brother; it pulsed in reply, shining brightly at her attention.

"What are you going to do with them?" Ciel questioned skeptically. He tried to touch one, but it moved away from him, and a glare from Cosmos made him take a step back.

"There will always be casualties in war," She spoke, ignoring how close Chaos was continuing to dwell. "I refuse to allow them to fall prey at the hands of my enemies. By taking these, I can ensure their rebirth." Moving from the side of the two demons, Cosmos fully transformed, making her hair bleed silver as her street clothes were replaced by her fuku.

The sky suddenly cleared momentarily as Cosmos bid the Star Seeds goodbye, pushing them towards the heavens, where they floated until they disappeared. Their destination was the Cauldron, where Cosmos would reappear in the end to ensure their safe arrival. As soon as they were gone, the skies darkened once more, and a storm like no other roared through the night, covering the entire earth.

"It's beginning," Chaos chuckled as lightning struck nearby, leaving a deep, charred hole in the ground.

"The beginning of the end," Cosmos stated as she turned to face her opposite. Her hand tightened around her staff in determination. Chaos held out his hand in open invitation as he advanced towards her. When he was close enough, Cosmos took it, and the silent agreement between the two caused the entire world to quake at their feet. From the depths of hell, demons rose, from the heavens, angels descended, and the reapers, who had stood by waiting, moved with a purpose.

As for the humans, they fled, seeking refuge wherever they could. They were not the targets, but deaths came from their numbers.

"I suggest you find a good seat for the show," Cosmos suggested as she and Chaos released each other and moved with a purpose in the direction of the center of Tokyo where the most destruction was occurring. Ciel shook his head and moved to follow behind them.

"Let him come," Sebastian chuckled much to Cosmos' chagrin. "It is in his blood, after all…"

"Fine, just make sure he stays out of my way," Cosmos spoke with finality. She tried to ignore the worried tug in her heart. She remembered everything as Usagi, and she recalled the child's claims, but still…. She was not Rachel, he was not that little boy anymore…. And…

There was something else beneath the surface that caused her to worry not for him, but for herself. In her heart, she knew something about him just wasn't right. It was in the way he moved, the way he spoke, and the way he handled himself. Not to mention those eyes….

A flash of lightning caught her attention, and when it disappeared, before her stood over a hundred reapers fighting against angels and demons alike. Their masses were gathering closer to the source of it all, her and Chaos. A smirk graced her features as her staff turned into a sword.

"The red and silver reapers are mine. Touch them and you forfeit you existence," Cosmos warned the two behind her. She would be the one to end their existence.

"Noted," Sebastian smirked as dark energy swirled around him. Now it was time to put his powers to the test. Ciel stood back, watching as the two opposites advanced towards the mass of battling figures. As soon as the two reached the perimeters, all hell broke loose. It was fascinating to watch, and Ciel stood there for a while, watching in utter amazement as his former butler and the woman who would be his mother slaughtered everyone in their path. Demon, Angel, and Reaper alike fell at their feet.

"Having fun yet, Cosmos?" Chaos called a few feet away. In his hand he clutched the severed head of a reaper, letting the blood drip down to pool at his feet. His bloody red eyes sought ought her form, which seemed to glow in the darkness that surrounded her. She was obviously ignoring him in exchange for concentrating on the task at hand.

The Holy Sword was covered in blood and her pristine white uniform was spotted with blood as well, but it was the look on her face that made him grin savagely. It wasn't hate, but it was close enough. The determination, the want, and the need that drove her was breath taking. Chaos knew that she would never be fully corrupted, but as she was now, it was damn near close enough for him.

Dropping the head to the ground, he swung his leg forward, kicking the head towards the demon that was slowly advancing behind Cosmos. The force of the impact was enough to crush the demon's skull and it caught Cosmos' attention. Her silver eyes caught with his red ones momentarily before she turned to force the end of her blade down the demon's throat, twisting the end and then yanking the blade free.

Sebastian's laugh echoed through the air, though muffled by the sounds of battle. Dashing forward, he danced the dance of death with Cosmos. The two of them falling in sync as they dropped bodies one after another, until the entire vicinity was coated with blood and discarded body parts.

"That was a nice warm up," Sebastian grinned as the last body fell at Cosmos' feet. "Ready for round two?" He questioned sardonically. Cosmos flashed him an annoyed glare before surveying the scene. This was just a small victory, but there would be more. Sighing, she turned to face Sebastian, but found him at her side, watching her intently. The shadows of the park surrounded him as he leaned forward.

"Back off," she hissed as she tried to move away, but he caught her in his grasp. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" She glared as he tilted her face. Sebastian's red eyes were focused on the single drop of blood that had made its way to her face. Leaning in, his long tongue slowly licked up the drop, making Cosmos shiver in disgust.

"Pig," She growled as she used her light to scorch him. "You are here to fight and kill. Touch me again and I will skin you alive." Cosmos warned as she lifted her blade. "I don't need you to win this fight."

"Only to make a point," He chuckled as his body healed from the damage.

"Exactly," Cosmos nodded before turning and moving towards the center of the city. She summoned her wings and took to the air, not caring that the storm still raged above her. Sebastian stayed back, watching as her silver form disappeared in the distance. Turning his head, he regarded Ciel, who looked upon him in awe and anger.

"Something wrong?" He questioned.

"Chaos," Ciel stated while moving next to Sebastian. "What is the purpose?"

"Purpose to what? My existence?" Sebastian tilted his head as he looked upon the younger demon in humor. "Myself and Cosmos were created to keep the balance. It is in our nature to clash. She is light and I am darkness. There cannot be one without the other. You of all people should know this, Ciel Phantomhive." Sebastian turned to face him fully.

"What do you mean?" Ciel demanded.

"It isn't quite time to reveal that yet, my boy," Sebastian grinned as his eyes flash. "Your mother is also curious, and I am not one who likes to repeat myself. Be patient and enjoy the fun; it's not every day Cosmos takes up the sword to slaughter her lambs."

"Why do you do it, torture her so?" Ciel questioned in honest curiosity. This made Sebastian stop in his tracks.

"Our creation was no mistake," Sebastian spoke with his back still turned. "We were created by fate and destiny. We were the tools by which they made everything around you. Without one, there cannot be another. We were made for one another." Sebastian's eyes began to grow brighter as the darkness swelled around him. "In our true forms, nothing and no one could stop us, but Cosmos, as a creature of light, grew soft hearted."

He turned to gaze upon the sky where the moon would have been had the clouds not hid it. "It started about the time this planet was formed. She grew an attachment for this planet, why I will never know, and then it began."

"What began?" Ciel demanded to know.

"Humanity has always been plagued by darkness. Greed, jealousy, hate, and anger," Sebastian chuckled. "The human race thrives on the misery of others, and she wanted to change that. Nothing she did worked and she blamed me and the influence I held over them, even without being in their presence, and so it began."

"You claim innocence in the matter?" Ciel was doubtful of that. This being was anything but innocent. As he stated, Chaos was the opposite of Cosmos.

"She never understood the need for chaos and thought a Utopia would be able to survive and thrive. I admit I enjoyed our fights, and instigated them at times, but this was a whole new level. She was going against the reason for our creation."

"You don't seem like one to follow the rules," Ciel interrupted and Sebastian chuckled again.

"No," Sebastian turned his head back to gaze at Ciel. "I'm not, and that is why I took her life back then. As Chaos, the embodiment of darkness, there are things I am not able to do, and as Cosmos, she too is bound by her own existence. This," Sebastian waved. "Is the closest she has ever come to the darkness."

"That doesn't explain why you murdered her in the past," Ciel pointed out as he began to grow more restless.

"Because she is _mine_," Sebastian growled. "Her actions were drawing the attention of our creators, and if she had been allowed to act freely for much longer, everything would have been erased. This, the universe, us, EVERYTHING!" The darkness began to swarm around him, angrily lashing out from their Master's rage. "So I destroyed her, knowing she would be forced to be born again, and as punishment, they took my true form and banished me. Worse, they took her…"

"She doesn't remember does she?" Ciel stepped back as that question caused Sebastian to lash out. A dark tendril of magic shot towards Ciel, and he had to use every ounce of skill to avoid injury.

"No," Sebastian hissed. "They took her, stripped her of her powers, and divided it amongst the most noble of the humans, the one she so loved. Thus those nine became gods amongst mortals and were given their own powers and planets to rule. The creators left only her light for her own as punishment."

"They made her love so that she would have to destroy the ones that made her fall in the beginning," Ciel concluded with wide eyes. "In order to gain her true form…"

"I was forced to wait and watch as time passed until finally, I felt her rebirth. It was the only thing that I was able to focus on in order to make my way to her. Imagine my surprise to find her reincarnation, already grown and having fallen in love with a Prince of Earth… a…_human…_ The same species that had taken her from me was doing it all over again. She wasn't the same in that form, but… " An explosion rose from the distance, and it caught the attention of both males. "She was still mine."

"And so, Chaos sought out someone who he could use to tear them apart, Serenity and Endymion, but he didn't count on her own emotions nearly taking control. You see, weak from his banishment, he took the form of Beryl, and her dark emotions allowed her the control he needed, but her love and devotion for Endymion chained him to her will. Instead of tearing them apart, he slaughtered them all," The Undertaker spoke as he appeared on the scene. "Quite the ironic end, wasn't it?"

"_You_," Sebastian spoke as his eyes focused on the Undertaker. "You are the one who started all of this?" The Undertaker nodded and grinned. "Then I should warn you that Cosmos is after your head."

"I expected as much," The Undertaker grinned while shrugging. "I'm not concerned with it at the moment. I came for him," He nodded in Ciel's direction.

"Why would you possibly want him?" Sebastian questioned in suspicion.

"For the big finale, why else?" Before either could react, the Undertaker suddenly appeared behind Ciel and slammed the end of his scythe into the demon's skull. Power flowed out of the end, causing the younger demon to pass out. The Undertaker bent down to retrieve him, throwing Ciel over his shoulder. "I suggest you catch up with Cosmos." Grinning one last time, the Undertaker disappeared in a flash, leaving a curious Sebastian in his wake.

…

* * *

><p>...<p>

**I think that is enough for now. Next time, a huge battle and, possibly, Cosmos learns the truth, and so do YOU! Think you know it all? Guess again, muwahahaha. Prepared to have your mind blown, but only if I get some reviews, baby!**

**There is like, two more chapters to go and this is done, baby! DONE!**

**RxR**

**Sesshy's Mistress**


	10. Chapter 10

**Breathless**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**Summary: He could hardly recall the last time he had gazed into those familiar blue eyes. Even now as he stood watching her, he could hardly believe what his eyes were showing him. It was in that instant when their eyes met that he knew for certain it was her-the same eyes, the same smile, and the same face. It was all the same…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters**

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

"Mommy," A small child cried out as her brown eyes locked onto the battle outside. Her mother had dragged her and her little brother to the safety of a nearby store. The trio, along with others, were watching in a morbid fascination the happenings outside the glass panel. Before the storm had raged, the streets had been clear but now they were filled with hundreds and hundreds of people and monsters.

"Mommy, what's happening?" The little girl questioned as she looked to her mother. Unfortunately, the mother had no answer to give the young child. She was just as scared and confused as her.

A streak of silver ran into the midst of the masses of demons and reapers. Her scythe sung as it cut through the air, slicing through flesh with the greatest of ease. The little girl screamed as a large splash of blood slammed into the window. The thick substance slowly dripped down the window pane with the aid of the rain which was diluting it.

"Oak Evolution," Cosmos screamed as she used the storm to her advantage. Lightning rained from the sky, striking reapers and demons alike, killing them on impact. Still she moved with a fluid motion like water, weaving between fighting figures and leaving their bodies to crumple behind her. The streets of Tokyo were painted red in her wake. Streams of blood ran over the pavement and the more it rained, the more there was. With every slice of her scythe, the streams turned into a river.

Using one hand to swing Saturn's scythe, the other formed a disc of energy similar to her tiara as Sailor Moon. Throwing it with all her might, the silver disc cut through the air, slicking through necks left and right. Most of the victims of its quick strike did not notice any difference until their severed heads slid from the trunk of their neck to roll on the ground.

For hours Cosmos danced on the street—a dance of death. Those that stood witness to the death and destruction were amazed and shocked. The silver heroine was soon coated with blood. Her outfit barely even showing a flash of the white it once was. Her cloak dripped blood along with the ends of her silver hair, but it was her eyes that scared the humans most. They were so cold and distant.

Cosmos growled lowly under her breath as a horde of demons began to advance on her from the front. Their red eyes were glowing brightly in blood lust as they stared her down. Narrowing her eyes, Cosmos lifted Saturn's scythe. The glowing symbol of the house of Saturn burned brightly on her brow. "Death," She brought the scythe down. "Reborn," The power was building up and the demons around her froze in disbelief while the reapers grinned in triumph. "Revolution!" When the scythe touched the ground, a large dome of energy formed, encompassing the entire street before the power surged upwards in a beam of purple light. The energy split and fell back to the ground, clearing the streets of every living creature, demon and reaper alike.

"I'm done playing," Cosmos stated as she turned her head to the side, locating the next horde of battling foes. She moved forward, easily maneuvering around the upturned, cracked, broken, and dislodged pavement that littered the area. Before she could make it to the next battle, a flash of red caught her eye. Saturn's Scythe was exchanged for the stone sword as Cosmos blocked the incoming attack. Green eyes sparkled in delight as a smile full of jagged teeth grinned towards her in a mocking fashion.

The red hair and outfit triggered a memory of her Senshi, and Cosmos saw red. This was one of the ones responsible. A cry of rage spilled from her lips as she shoved the laughing man from her form. He went flying back, his heeled boots skidding on the pavement.

"What fun!" Grell giggled, slamming the tip of his scythe into the ground to stop his backward movements. The chainsaw slowly died, but Grell easily jerked it free and brought the device back to life. The roar of the engine made more memories of her Senshi's death flood her mind. Rei's tortured screams echoed through her mind, and Cosmos felt the sting of tears in her eyes. With the tears, though, came an unbridled anger and hatred that normally did not belong to her.

This being had been the one to take the majority of her friend's lives.

"I see you found him," Sebastian spoke from beside her suddenly. She ignored him. Her silver eyes were glowing brightly. Cosmos released the sword, allowing it to turn to dust before it hit the ground.

"I leave it to you to take care of the others," She spoke in a voice that wasn't her own. It was ragged and almost animalistic from the emotion riding it. If this being liked red so much, she would ensure his death was a bloody one. She would paint the streets with his blood like he did to her beloved ones.

She summoned power to her hands, fire in one hand, electricity in the other. Grell grinned and held his scythe before him. He expected her to throw the attacks but he was somewhat shocked to see her lunging forward. She dodged bodies left and right that fell into her pathway, and when she seemed to be upon him, Grell swung his scythe towards her.

"Got—huh?" Grell was confused when he swung into thin air.

"Behind you," Her breath whispered across his neck. Grell had no time to react before searing pain burnt both in the curve of his lower back, and the back of his skull, where her nails dug into his scalp. Her weight was pushing at his back, and Grell fell forward into the cracked cement.

Cosmos crouched on his back, digging her bloody heels into him until they tore into his skin. "You seem to enjoy bringing pain to others, but I wonder how much it will take before you give into the pain. I assure you, red reaper, I will take my time in retrieving the blood debt you owe to me for your part in these events!" She pulled his head up and then slammed his face back into the pavement. The sound of bone crushing brought her slight joy, but it wasn't enough.

Cosmos sent another jolt of lightning through Grell's skull before she jumped and flipped backwards, landing gracefully on her feet a good distances back from him. She watched with satisfaction as he struggled to stand, and when he had, he turned to face her. His face was swollen, cut, and bruised all over. Blood poured from his nose and mouth. Shards of glass from his glasses had stabbed into his face.

Grell opened his mouth and made a sound, but the word was lost in distortion. His gloved hands game to his face, touching it tenderly. He screamed and retrieved his scythe. It roared to life as he lunged blindly towards her. He continued to scream words that could only be profanity as with each swing, she easily dodged. Not only did she evade his blade, but she was laughing mockingly at his attempts. What little Grell could see was turning red in his anger.

"Your form is slipping," Her breath ghosted across his left cheek. Grell swung, but his scythe sung through the air. "Too slow," She whispered from the other side. Grell screamed his frustration as she continued to dance around him. Soon, his body ached and screamed in fatique. His muscles grew stiffer as he continued this dance in desperation. The cold heart of his beat harder and faster with every miss. Fear flooded his system. He knew there was no way he would win.

Finally, his legs gave out. Grell dropped his scythe as he used his hands to keep himself from falling completely to the ground. He struggled to breathe. His lungs were burning. The battle around him seemed to fade as he focused on the woman that would be his demise.

It wasn't supposed to be like this! How could this have happened? The Undertaker had been so sure that they would win! Grell screamed again as a mixture of tears and blood ran down his face.

"Run," Cosmos commanded. "I'll even give you a head start."

Grell wanted to curse her. He wanted to call her every dirty name in the book, but his mouth was too swollen and he was lucky to still be able to breathe.

"This is your last chance," Humor laced her tone. "Run now and take a chance at escaping, or die here and now by my hands." Grell didn't need to be told again. He stood on shaky legs and ran blindly through the mass of bodies that still fought. He ran into bodies on the way out, but he pushed and shoved until he broke through the masses and into a clearer area. In the back of his mind, he could hear her counting down….

"Are you really going to let him escape?" Sebastian questioned as he took down a demon ready to attack Cosmos from behind. His entire form was covered in splashes of blood. "I didn't expect that from you." Cosmos sent a glare his way.

"I'm giving him a head start," She spoke. When an angel came hurtling towards the two, Cosmos summoned Uranus' power, sending the attack into the angel and letting it consume him. Burnt feathers drifted to the ground, soaking up the blood at her feet.

**5….**

"I'd make it quick," Sebastian suggested. "The silver reaper has taken the boy."

**4…**

"To where?" Cosmos questioned. She was ready to end things. Let Chaos' new body take care of the others, she wanted only these two.

**3…**

"He didn't say," Sebastian informed her.

**2…**

Cosmos used Saturn's power to clear the area of demon, angel, and reaper alike. When the power faded, there were no bodies to be found, only the river of blood which continued to flow down the streets. The humans that had been locked away in hopes of staying safe cowered before her might.

**1…**

"Have fun," Sebastian bid her as Cosmos took off to catch Grell. When her form had disappeared from his line of sight, Sebastian turned and gazed off towards Tokyo Tower. It would make sense that the Undertaker would find himself there for the big finale. Grinning, Sebastian made his way there while taking out any and everything in his way.

**…**

Grell tripped and his body went skidding forward, rolling and tumbling until he came to a rest. He pushed himself to his feet and picked back up his pace. He had to get away! The muscles in his legs screamed in frustration as he continued to make them work harder and faster. Fire filled his veins with each and every step.

Grell had never before believed in a higher power, regardless of his position and duties, but right now he was praying. He prayed to whatever higher power that was listening to save his life. He promised to change, to do better, to help people, anything and everything if it meant he would live through her wrath.

Unfortunately, no one was listening.

"Found you," Cosmos spoke as she landed in front of Grell. He stopped and turned to run the other way, but Cosmos lifted a hand and in it appeared a rose. She threw it and the sharp tip buried into the back of Grell's knee. He screamed in pain and crumpled to the ground.

As she made her way towards him, Grell rolled to his back and pushed himself with his hands away from her. He begged her the best he could through his swollen lips and tongue. HE begged her to spare his life. His muffled words fell on deaf ears as she summoned several more roses. Each rose found a home in one of his major joints. Each time one of them lodged itself into his body, Grell screamed louder.

One final rose remained, and when she threw it, the end of it buried itself into his neck, piercing his windpipe and allowing blood to flow into his lungs. Grell tried to reach and pull it back, but his arms wouldn't work. Any subtle movement made the thorns from each rose dig into his tattered flesh.

"The next time you decide to fuck with someone," Cosmos spoke up as she stood over Grell's writhing form. Her heel pressed down on his crotch, digging into the tender area. "Make sure it isn't me!" She dug her heel down, enjoying the screams coming from him until they faded as Grell started to take his last breath.

Summoning Saturn's Glaive, Cosmos swung it down until the tip buried into Grell's chest. She heard a shattering as his crystal broke, and his body finally shut down. It was over, but she felt no satisfaction. The rain slammed down harder as it reflected her feelings. Leaning her head back, she screamed to the heavens, allowing all the hate, pain, and anger to be voiced. She didn't stop until she was out of breath.

"One more," She gasped. Turning her head, she gazed in the direction in which Sebastian was heading. She could sense him moving closer to the tower. Narrowing her senses, she concentrated, and she could just barely make out the two life forms occupying the tower. She would make sure to tear down that place once all was said and done. Summoning her wings, she took to the sky. She didn't have time to worry about the lesser ones that would surely get in her way. She wanted the silver haired one's head on a stake!

She kept flying until she caught up with Sebastian who was standing at the base of the tower. He had been waiting for her. When she landed, her wings folded and her cloak had reappeared.

"Ready?" It was a rhetorical question and it was meant to tease her. She didn't even see fit to give him an answer. She just moved forward with him following behind her, chuckling at her the entire time.

"How does it feel?" Sebastian questioned in half-hearted honesty. "It always leads back to here, doesn't it?" He knew she wouldn't answer him. She was lost in her own thoughts and plans. If only she knew what was waiting for her at the top.

The elevator doors opened and the two stepped inside. Cosmos hit the button for the top floor, and the doors slid close silently. Their ascent began, and her heart began to beat a little harder. All those years ago, this was where it started. The beginning of a long and tiresome battle where death and destruction always seemed to find her and her friends. For a moment, Sebastian wasn't with her. Instead, it was Mamoru who stood there. The two of them tense as the elevator stopped. The memory of that time replayed in her mind over and over, until the elevator really did stop and the doors slid open.

"After you," Sebastian motioned forward with his hand. Shaking her head softly, Cosmos walked out of the elevator and looked with a detached coldness at the two bodies which still littered the ground. Saturn and Tuxedo Kamen lay in a dried pool of their own blood. Any other time she would have wept for them, but all of her tears were gone.

"Welcome," The silver reaper grinned as he spread his arms open wide. "To the finale!"

Her eyes narrowed on him, and then they flickered to the unconscious form of the boy which laid at his feet. He noticed the kid was still breathing and then returned her heated gaze to the silver man.

"Why have you done this?" She didn't mean to ask, but it was burning in the back of her mind. She needed—no, wanted—to know the truth. "What is the purpose?"

"Heh," The Undertaker grinned. His green eyes were glowing in glee. "First things first, don't you want to know that which you have forgotten?" He questioned in delight as her silver gaze when from anger to confusion. "Don't you want to know why you feel protective of him? Why you have been destined to live and die in a fight as old as time?"

"None of that matters to me," She was lying through her teeth.

"Uh, uh, uh," The Undertaker shook his finger at her. "You can't fool me, my dear."

"Is he always like this?" Cosmos questioned Sebastian who had remained oddly quiet and withdrawn. He didn't answer her, only gazed ahead with an emotion that confused her. He looked…. eager? That could never be a good sign when dealing with Chaos.

"One would think a mother would show some sort of recognition and compassion towards her child, even if she had not seen him in so many years," The Undertaker grinned. "Especially since you gave your life for him once, even without knowing who and what he really was. Isn't that right, Sebastian? Or would you rather I call you Chaos?"

"The boy already informed me that I was his mother reborn in my other form," Cosmos spoke firmly. "What does it matter?" Her hand curled around her staff tightly. Why did she feel like she was the mouse in this game of cat and mouse? It left a sour taste in her mouth. Her silver gaze narrowed on the boy again and then returned to the man.

"But did you know that his father, the man you knew as Rachel, was host to Chaos?" The Undertaker spoke after several moments of tense silence. His grin widened in delight when he noticed the wide eyed look of disbelief that momentarily covered her face. "Well, that's a lie-"

Cosmos took a deep breath in relief.

"—Just as you had been reborn, Chaos allowed his essence to be reborn," The Undertaker grinned. "Just as in the old days, the light called to the darkness, even against the wishes of those that created you."

A horror like no other filled her at that thought but she refused to believe it to be true.

"Doubt my words?" The Undertaker grinned knowingly. "Let me prove them to you!" He summoned a book familiar to Sebastian. When he opened it, the pages came to life. Cosmos watched in fascination and denial as her past was laid bare to her and Chaos. She saw the beginning and watched as she and Chaos came to life. She watched her sacrifice, and the many lives she lived through rebirth. When it came to her rebirth as Rachel, Cosmos felt her heart grow still.

It was the one life in which she had never encountered an event which had awakened her. She had lived as close to a normal life as possible, until the end. As she was now, Cosmos, she recognized Chaos for who he really was back then, and Cosmos began to suffocate under the weight of the truth. She wanted to turn away and deny the truth, but it was there before her.

Unknowing she had been, but it made no difference. She had given herself willingly to Chaos, and that had resulted in the child who lay at the Undertakers feet. A child born both of light and darkness to be the balance between the two and an eternal thread to link the two together.

"They would no longer be able to take you away from me or the right I had to you," Chaos spoke to her in the tone that would be loving on any other. On him, it was possessive. "We were made to complete one another, and I refused to let them take you away from me, to keep you away from me."

"The child provided a means to the end of the fighting," the Undertaker spoke. "Chaos had hoped a child made from you both would substitute for the balance necessary, and that which kept you two at ends."

"I didn't expect their interference," Chaos finished for the reaper.

"The two of you, weaker in your human forms—especially you whose power still slumbered—and were made easy targets for the fates, which used every means possible to destroy you. They were too late to destroy the child before its birth. Instead of taking it out with the two of you, the power that slumbered in him from the both of you kept him alive, and allowed him to summon a servant—"

"Sebastian…" Cosmos spoke. It all made sense as to why Chaos refused to take the child as his host. There was no need or way. The child was Chaos' own flesh and blood… and hers. The servant which had been summoned and took on a likeness of its true Master unknowingly. He really had been the perfect host… the perfect vessel…

Cosmos felt sick to her stomach.

"I hadn't expected you to summon Chaos, though," The Undertaker spoke. "You were supposed to fight and to destroy the world so that it could be brought forth from the flames and reborn. Then, when you had cleansed the world, you would die fighting Chaos, leaving your son, the true balance, to reign over this world. This child which lost all connection to the humans, would truly perfect the balance."

"Your compassion for the humans is your one weakness," Chaos confirmed.

"He has none," The Undertaker spoke. "With him, there is no more use for the two of you. You are what the humans call, outdated."

"And you believe yourself strong enough to take us on?" Cosmos spoke.

"Indeed," the Undertaker grinned. "I know your weak points, and I am not afraid to exploit them. Chaos, well, he has always had a soft spot for you. So, to destroy you both, I need only to destroy you, Cosmos." Green eyes glowed as the Undertaker summoned his old dark magic. The souls of her senshi, her family, and friends, appeared to her. Their anguish and pain filled the area, crippling her as her heart ached for them. Sebastian knelt next to her form, which had crumpled under the pressure of the many emotions flooding her senses.

For the first time in his existence, Chaos feared for them both. It was a feeling that left him sick to his stomach.

The Undertaker's laugh rang through the air as Cosmos' pained screams bounced off the walls of the tower. In the distance, the world began to tear apart as every natural disaster on all ends of the earth began to take place. While the angels, demons, and reapers slaughtered each other, the humans were consumed by their own planet.

Truly, all looked lost…

**…**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**Dun, dun, dun! So, what do you think? There is only one chapter remaining to this story! Now we know Ciel's connection and his importance. Did you see it coming? I hope I did a better job at keeping it a secret than I think I did. Honestly, I think I gave a lot away about it, enough for some to guess it. Oh well! Until next time!**

**RxR**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**I'll see you all when I hit 90 reviews!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Breathless**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**Summary: He could hardly recall the last time he had gazed into those familiar blue eyes. Even now as he stood watching her, he could hardly believe what his eyes were showing him. It was in that instant when their eyes met that he knew for certain it was her-the same eyes, the same smile, and the same face. It was all the same…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters**

**Note: This is the end, ya'll. I hope you are satisfied with it. I don't know how well it will be. I haven't managed to finish many stories, and I can't seem to get the hang of ending them. Anywho, don't flame me for the ending, and you should give mad props to SeleneAnadyomene who reviewed every chapter to meet my quota of reviews! This chapter is dedicated to her bad-ass-ness!**

**…**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

Tears ran freely down her face as the scenes replayed over and over in front of her. Her voice had long grown hoarse from screaming as she was forced to watch her loved ones being slaughtered. Their last moments filled the entire area, and everywhere she looked, red painted the floor. The pain was suffocating her, and she clung to her throat as her lungs desperately burned for more air in her panicked state.

"Cosmos!" Sebastian screamed as he struggled to keep the Undertaker away from her vulnerable form. He had been hollering her name for a while, but he couldn't seem to get through to her! He cursed the reaper in front of him as he summoned some of the dark power at his disposal and hurled it towards the grinning man.

Unfortunately, Cosmos mind was no longer focused on the task at hand. Instead, she had retreated into herself in hopes that the pain would go away. Yet, with her newfound connection with each of her loved ones, the pain was still tearing at her as their souls grieved from within her heart.

'_Make it stop_,' the voices pled from within her. Their screams and the taunting laughter from the silver reaper echoed through her mind. It was too much, and her body collapsed to the ground. Her heart was racing too fast and the Crystal was reacting to it, forcing her into a coma-like state in order to keep her heart from ripping apart.

'_Can't you do anything?'_ A familiar voice questioned from the dark and suddenly quiet recesses of her mind. The crystal was shielding her mind for the time being. In her mind, Cosmos saw her former forms materialize. First came Usagi Tsukino followed by Princess Serenity, Sailor Moon, Neo-Queen Serenity, and last Rachel….

Usagi looked scared…

Neo-Queen Serenity looked hopeless…

Rachel looked broken…

Sailor Moon devastated…

There were other figures too, but they remained hidden in the shadows. Their faces were completely covered by shadows, and Cosmos knew them, but could not name them. More rebirths that she could not recall…

But it was the Princess that made Cosmos shudder…That look of pure hatred chilled her to the bone. This was the woman who had stabbed herself in her grief—the ultimate sin in the eyes of the creators. Even Cosmos, who had been awoken by the great loss, had not fully succumbed to the darkness that whispered to her in the back of her mind, the part that was the Princess who could not let go of the grief, even in death and rebirth.

'_If you won't stop it, I will,' _Princess Serenity spoke with little compassion.

"You think you're enough to stop this?" Cosmos questioned herself in earnest intrigue. The cold glint in those deep sapphire orbs spoke volumes as to what this version of herself was willing to do. Did Chaos truly realize the demon he had unknowingly created back then?

'_Not by herself,_' Sailor Moon spoke.

'_The magic he wields is old and very dark,_' The Queen confirmed. _'Your body is strong enough but the will is weak…_'

'_He was right,'_ Usagi's form spoke. _'My compassion for them was my true weakness, but my friends and Mamo-chan, they are the key to our destruction…_'

"What would you have me do?" Cosmos questioned them all.

'_Surrender!' _They said in unison, even Rachel who had remained quiet and to herself.

**…**

"Coward," Sebastian spat as he lifted his hand to wipe the blood from his cheek. "Shielding yourself behind him. Even I never stooped so low as to hide behind another!" Eyes glowed bright red as the anger inside of him continued to rise. Ciel should have woken but the younger demon still slumbered at the Undertaker's feet. Sebastian threw a glance over his shoulder to Cosmos whose prone body still lay vulnerable to attacks.

This was all the Undertaker needed to get the upper hand. With another whisper of dark magic, Sebastian was thrown into the elevator doors, which caved from the force of his impact. With Sebastian's form folded at an awkward angle inside the elevator, the cables snapped and it plummeted to the ground floor.

"I'll finish him in a moment," Undertaker spoke as his scythe appeared in his hands, He made his way to Cosmos form intent on finishing her off, but before the tip of his scythe could meet with her heart, a fluctuation of power sent the reaper skidding to the edge of the tower.

Eyes wild, the Undertaker watched in shock as Cosmos rolled to her stomach and slowly pushed herself to a sitting position. Blood was dripping to the ground from her head, and he couldn't help but wonder where it came from; however, as she stood and straightened, he regretted his curiosity.

Instead of the eight pointed star and bright silver eyes, the Undertaker saw eyes of deep, piercing blue, cold as the arctic waters, and the sigil of the Princess burning on her brow. The blood came from her brow, where the sigil had appeared, and it dripped down her face, streaming off to either side of her nose to run like tears down her face.

"How?" The Undertaker whispered when the woman showed no sign of response to the moaning ghosts surrounding her. His answer was a cruel smirk that did not normally belong on such graceful features as hers. For some reason, a feeling of dread and despair filled him. He did not understand what had happened, but he felt the breath of death on his shoulder.

'_You wanted the world to end,_' Cosmos spoke, but the way she spoke was not of herself. This was the Messiah of Light, but the emotions radiating from her were naught the norm. The Undertaker took an uncertain step back, only to reach the very edge of the tower. _'I am the means to the end of this world, and everything in it, including you!'_

A sword appeared in her hands, the holy blade made of stone. Her other hand began to glow bright silver. A wind, unnatural to the storm that brewed outside, wrapped around her, and the elements at Cosmos' disposal danced around her form. The ghosts that had been forced into an endless dance of death were now free, and they formed a semi-circle around her.

"You would really destroy your precious world? The world you died to save time and again?" The Undertaker chuckled in disbelief. It was absurd. If there was anything she loved as much as her friends, it was this world. Her precious earth that, as Princess Serenity, she would spend her time gazing upon it, dreaming of it in her sleep.

The door leading to the stairway slammed open, and Chaos' form entered once more. His body was beaten and bruised, but he had returned ready to continue the fight. Yet, when his eyes caught sight of Cosmos, his attitude shifted to awe. He ignored the Undertaker completely in order to move closer to his other half. The spirits which stood next to her eyed him in unconcealed hatred, especially Endymion.

'_Chaos…'_ This Cosmos hissed. Her eyes caught his attention, and he grinned a savage grin.

"Serenity…" Chaos greeted her in return. "How lovely to see you again, and what trouble you are causing. Did she cooperate, your other form, or did you forcefully take control?"

"Serenity?!" The Undertaker demanded in shock. "How is that so?"

"The only reincarnation I have ever truly tainted," Chaos chuckled darkly, and it suited his new form. "So much anger, hate, and loneliness. You had 10,000 years of sleep to dream of that day."

'_Though I reincarnated many times since my first death, each of my reincarnations are their own and yet not,' _Cosmos spoke while ignoring the admiration shining in Chaos' eyes. He truly seemed to appreciate his part into tainting one of her purest forms with emotions from his element. _'They are all in agreement as to what must be done,_' Cosmos grinned darkly and Chaos cackled at the resemblance it had to his own smirk.

"What's that?" The Undertaker asked hesitantly.

'_We want to watch you burn,_' Cosmos chuckled. The ghosts behind her moved forward, each entering her one at a time, until the last one, Endymion, merged with her. The powers which had circled her now flew towards the Undertaker. Where his sparkling green eyes had been wide with shock, now they narrowed in determination.

He abandoned his scythe for the moment in favor of dodging the attacks which spiraled towards him. The burning flames of Mars scorched his cloak, threatening to consume him, and he was forced to rip it off of his body. He twirled and rolled to avoid a barrage of ice, and just when he cleared the last attack, she appeared behind him. Her sword was raised to attack, but a swiftly placed kick sent her skidding a safe distance away from him.

"You really didn't think it would be that easy, did you?" The Undertaker laughed at her expense. Cosmos shrugged and slammed the tip of her sword into the metal lining of the floor. She cupped her right hand and a disc of pure light energy appeared, spinning faster as it glowed brighter. Another disc appeared in her left hand, and once fully formed, she charged forward. One disc flew through the air, and the Undertaker jumped to avoid it. Another came towards him, and he flipped to the side, but a piercing pain sliced through his thigh as the first disc circled back and tore through his flesh.

"Bitch," He cursed her as his hand moved to try and stop the bleeding. The wound was deep, cutting through flesh and muscle, nearly finding bone. Both discs returned to her hands and as she prepared to throw them again, lightning infused with them.

The Undertaker had no choice but to drop and roll out of the way to avoid being hit again. As soon as he was back on his feet, he made a dash for his scythe. Before his hands could wrap around it, an explosion of dark energy threw him to the side. Sebastian had appeared next to Ciel, and he refused to allow the Undertaker near either the Ciel or the scythe.

"Enjoying yourself?" Sebastian questioned Cosmos as he took hold of the Undertaker's scythe. For a moment, he admired the craftsmanship of the scythe before giving the Undertaker a curious glance. "Want this back?"

"No demon can wield a Reapers Scythe," The Undertaker informed Sebastian knowingly. "It is pointless to even try and turn my own blade against me. Only reapers have the power to control that weapon."

'_Reapers or the one who harnesses the power of death,_' Cosmos' voice spoke in triumph as she appeared beside of Chaos through one of Pluto's portals. When she took the scythe from Chaos, the blade's aura grew stronger. _'If I recall correctly, this blade was crafted for the first of your kind, the one who took the mantle when Saturn first fell. The one who would be most loyal to the fall empire of Saturn.'_

"It was quite the honor," The Undertaker spoke. "Yet, in all that time, life grew to be too predictable."

'_And for this reason you see fit to call upon forces that are beyond your control and summon those that the creators chose to keep the balance? You see yourself above the natural order, and yet you are naught but an ant waiting to be crushed beneath my heels,'_ Cosmos stepped forward after silently ordering Chaos to remain in place. With each step she took forward, the Undertaker took another step backward. He had been trying and failing to summon his blade to his side. _'Tell me, do you remember the day you were created for the purpose of keeping the balance while Chaos and I slept?'_

He did, but he refused to answer her and give her that satisfaction.

'_No? Well, let me refresh your memory,'_ She twirled the scythe in her hand, playing with it and testing its balance and stability. _'You were created as the first and given the gift of immortality. While others could die, you would live on, ensuring order to a world full of Chaos' influence. Yet, there was one condition to your immortality, complete loyalty. I guess the fates saw this in the future, because what you were not told was that the key to your demise was the very thing that gave you the powers you called your own._' She slammed the tip of the scythe into the ground, and a massive wave of power swept out and slammed into him.

She knew what he would do the moment he realized the truth to her words, and to ensure that he could not flee, she summoned Saturn's wall. The Undertaker was effectively trapped. His plan had backfired, and it was obvious that he had not planned for this turn of events.

'_Take the boy and go now!'_ Cosmos ordered, and for once Chaos did not argue. He scooped up the other demon and, when Cosmos opened a portal, he quickly disappeared through it. When he reappeared, he was a good distance away from the tower, and he had reappeared just in time to watch the entire tower explode. A burning black energy that roared so loud that it muffled the sounds of the storm and the screams of the innocents being killed nearby. As the explosion ended, there was nothing left of the tower or the reaper, only Cosmos.

She stood surrounded by the destruction for several moments before she turned to face Sebastian. With the scythe in hand still, she approached the two and as she reached them, she laid her hand on Ciel's brow and sent healing energy into him. '_He'll wake soon enough,_' Serenity spoke through Cosmos one last time before giving control back.

Sebastian laid Ciel on the ground and slowly stood, watching as blue eyes bled to silver. "Feeling better?" He questioned her. Cosmos shook her head before nodding. Her head was aching and her body tingled. When she opened her eyes and examined her surroundings, her eyes momentarily filled with sorrow. "What now?"

"It is time to put a stop to it," Cosmos sighed wearily. The earth was destroying itself. The war between Angels, demons, and reapers alike still waged, and humans were dying in the thousands. The earth was crying in pain and despair, begging for it to stop.

"Stop it or end it?" Sebastian questioned in excitement.

"Both," Cosmos sighed. She glanced down as Ciel began to stir. When his red eyes opened, she knelt down and presented him with the Undertaker's scythe. "Take this and enter the portal. We will summon you back once we have finished."

"What happened?" Ciel demanded to know as she struggled to stand. His body was so weak, and he grew dizzy very easily. "What's happening?"

"I suggest you listen to her, unless you want to perish with her," Sebastian spoke in warning. Ciel looked ready to argue, but when the portal opened behind him, Sebastian pushed the other demon through the portal and to safety. "Shall we begin?" Sebastian turned to Cosmos expectantly.

"Yes," Cosmos whispered gravely before setting all of her emotions to the side. This was the only way for her to fix everything. It was her fault for interfering, but she would fix it. Things would be made right again, even if sacrifices had to be made. In her hands, Saturn's Glaive appeared.

Sebastian stepped in front of her and grinned as Cosmos took a step back, prepared to bring the tip of the glaive to the ground. "Are you sure you can handle this, Cosmos? After all these years of fighting the inevitable? Can you really bring yourself to destroy this planet that you love so dearly? The ones who turned you against yourself?"

"Shut up!" She ground out. "I will destroy this world so that it can be born again. These souls I will personally guide to the cauldron to ensure their rebirth. They will not suffer any longer at my hands." Tears swelled in her eyes and leaked down her face. Her voice was hollow, broken at knowing what she must do.

"Just don't close your eyes," Sebastian warned. "You are anything but a coward, and they deserve more than that."

"Yes," Cosmos nodded before she brought the tip of the glaive to the ground.

**…**

Ciel had found himself amongst the remains of a castle. At first, he had no idea as to where he had been sent, but when a huge explosion rocketed from behind him, he turned in surprise to see the earth. The entire surface of the planet was being consumed by fire. The scythe in his hands seemed to glow in reaction to the explosion and the power encased him. His eyes, once red, were now black, and he could see the souls of the dead, their essence, their star seeds, floating away from the planet. Guiding them was his mother who led them away from the planet which no longer resembled its previous self.

Instead of blue oceans and green landscape, charred remains were left over.

"You have witnessed her fall," Sebastian spoke as he materialized beside his son.

"Why would she do that?" Ciel questioned in awe as he watched his mother disappear to the heavens with the billions of souls.

"She had to make things right. This was her punishment, to destroy the planet she so loved and the precious beings on it that turned her against herself and her purpose in life," Sebastian stated coldly. "Their death is temporary. She is guiding them to the Cauldron where all things are born and all things that die return to in the end."

"And Earth?" Ciel questioned.

"She will heal it and life will begin again, but this time with no interference from myself or her," Sebastian stated with a shrug.

"What happened to the angels, demons, and reapers?" Ciel questioned again. His mind was swarming a million miles an hour. He could not wrap his mind around the fact that what he knew was gone.

"Ah," Sebastian seemed to ponder on this question. "They have no souls in which to be reborn, so I guess we'll have to start all over."

"We?" Ciel looked to Sebastian who had been his mentor for so long. No longer was he Ciel's servant, but a powerful demon and entity all of his own.

"Angels are light and of Cosmos, demons of darkness and of myself, Reapers… they were the balance. You, the child of Cosmos and Chaos, you are the balance that will rule over the reapers and ensure order is kept this time," Sebastian informed Ciel.

Ciel nearly choked on air at that comment, and when he moved to question Sebastian, the demon placed a hand to his brow. Power flooded his system, and with it came memories of a time before him. Everything that had been revealed was now known to him, and Ciel fell to his knees in shock.

"Could you not have been gentler with him?" Cosmos questioned when she appeared through a portal next to the two men. "The souls have been guided to the Cauldron. It is time to restore the planet and bring life back to it. Come," She ordered. Sebastian pulled Ciel to his feet and pushed him towards Cosmos.

"You'll get the hang of it," Sebastian grinned before disappearing. Cosmos rolled her eyes and summoned a portal for herself and Ciel.

"Until your powers have had time to fully develop, I will be your means of transport. Come, there is much work to be done," Cosmos placed a gentle hand on his back and guided Ciel through the portal. The sight that greeted them on the other side was more appalling than from a distance. There was no color other than red and black. Everything that had not already been burned was burning. There were no buildings, there was nothing…

"Are you ready?" Sebastian questioned again. His hands were engulfed in black flames as he prepared to bring back life to the first handful of demons. Cosmos nodded and dropped her hand from Ciel's back. In her hand, her staff appeared and the star on her brow began to glow so bright, that Ciel had to shield his eyes.

The power of the light was warm to his skin, and he could swear that he could smell fresh cut grass. He felt a cool breeze, heard the ocean, and felt the sun. It was wonderful and it relaxed him. When he finally opened his eyes, he saw the world anew. Grass, trees, flowers… it was all back. In the distance, he heard birds chirping and wildlife stirring.

"Amazing," Ciel whispered softly.

"Yes, she is," Sebastian agreed.

"Chaos," Cosmos spoke as she turned. Her hand was glowing bright white. Sebastian approached and took her hand in his. The darkness that encompassed her hand and the light that encompassed her exploded. From their power, two brothers were born—one of light and one of darkness.

"Your turn," Cosmos spoke as she turned towards Ciel. "Close your eyes and concentrate on the staff. Imagine another like you, and breathe life into it." For several minutes, Ciel struggled. His eyes scrunched up in concentration.

"Relax and let the power come to you, do not force it," Cosmos whispered into his ear. She laid a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it softly. She may be uncertain of him, but he was still a part of her. With her whispers of support, Ciel was slowly able to gather the energy required, and once enough was gathered, the scythe released that energy, creating a new reaper.

"Congrats," Sebastian spoke while visually inspecting the reaper. "Your first creation."

"What of the humans?" Cosmos' first angel questioned.

"Their star seeds are within the cauldron. They will return shortly," Cosmos spoke as she walked to the angel and presented him with a sword of crystal. "Until then, go and prepare for their arrival." Chaos followed Cosmos' lead, presenting his creation with the seal that would grant him his first powers. The reaper Ciel had created looked towards him expectantly.

The staff acted for him, though, glowing and splitting to present the reaper with his own scythe, a very plain one compared to Ciel's, but effective nonetheless.

"Go," Cosmos and Chaos spoke in unison and their creations disappeared. Ciel looked towards his reaper and it bowed lowly before disappearing too. This left the three alone for the moment. It was just them and nature. For a while it was peaceful and no one broke the silence.

"What's that?" Ciel spoke when he noticed something headed to earth. Cosmos and Chaos turned.

"It is the beginning," Sebastian chuckled.

"The first human returns," Cosmos spoke softly. How her heart ached to go and great the new soul, but she knew it was not possible; it was no longer her place. Sighing, she turned towards Chaos expectantly. "Ready?"

"Yes," Sebastian nodded.

"Wait, where are you going?" Ciel demanded. Were they going to leave him?

"We're leaving," Sebastian stated. "For now, none of us are needed."

"Until the humans have flourished once more, we can concentrate on other things. You will be coming with us. For now, the one reaper is enough." Cosmos smiled, but it did not quite reach her eyes entirely. Ciel felt his heart slow its pace when he realized how afraid he had been at being left behind. He just found his family again. Yeah, it wasn't what he had expected, but he was no longer alone.

With that, Cosmos, Chaos, and Ciel disappeared from the earth, leaving it to grow and thrive like it once had. Yet, in their absence, their creations guarded the humans, ensuring that the balance was kept so that the world would never have to suffer again. For many a millennia, the world grew and prospered with no interference, but once the world was stable and the humans had regained their numbers, the order was sent. Demons once again sought to make contracts, angels sought to save souls, and reapers kept the balance.

**…**

"It's almost like it once was," Cosmos spoke softly in admiration. She, Chaos, and Ciel had returned to check on the earth. Chaos and Cosmos had sworn to not interfere in the happenings, but it was not their fault for checking on their creations. After all, opposites, though they attracted one another, they were also destined to be in an eternal competition against the other.

"What is left for us to do?" Ciel questioned. He had come to grow into his position and he thrived at the challenge it produced for him. Even when he had first walked this earth, he had known he was meant for great things, and it was true. He just never realized how truly great his destiny would be or where it would lead him.

"I guess we've earned a vacation," Sebastian grinned as he moved to wrap an arm around Cosmos. She sent a sharp glare towards him, and when he touched her, electricity ran through his body.

"Hands off," Cosmos ordered and Ciel chuckled. Since they had last been on earth, this was what he had grown accustomed to—their fights and feuds. It was truly an entertaining way to pass the time. As he looked over the crowd of people moving to the beat of everyday life, Ciel had to admit that, though this wasn't what he expected, he wouldn't have it any other way.

…

* * *

><p>...<p>

**Yeah, so this sucked, didn't it? LOLxD**

**OH well, I may rewrite it later. I just couldn't make myself end it… **

**So this is the result. Enjoy and review!**

**RxR**

**Sesshy's Mistress**


End file.
